Stuck
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Viola got herself in difficult situations before, but what if this situation is way 'awkward' than she imagined? Difficult dilemmas and contradicting choices is what she comes across when Olivia Lennox is involved. What's going to happen?
1. Sebastian?

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way.**

**So here I am with another one of my crazy 'could-have-been's'**

* * *

A knock came upon Olivia Lennox's dorm door; she had expected it and instantly opened it to greet the person on the other side. A nervous face came peering through it. "Hey baby," Olivia greeted with a smile as she pushed the door open more widely. "Come in." Sebastian Hastings nervously straightened his shirt as he walked into her room. 

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Ahem, you…you wanted to see me?" he said in a deep voice. "I did," she answered as she closed the door and gestured for the boy to sit down on her bed, which he hesitantly did so. She then placed a chair in front of him and sat on it. A few minutes of silence passed as Olivia watched the boy, who fidgeted nervously as he gazed everywhere around the room except her.

Olivia told Sebastian earlier that she wanted to talk to him about something. When she first suggested the idea to him, it seemed as though he didn't think anything of it, but now, here he was sitting in front of her and it seemed as though he was going through a very hard interview. Of course Olivia only wanted to discuss something with her boyfriend that had been bothering her for quite a few days now, and now, like before, Olivia had followed Viola's advice; 'letting the chips fall where they may.'

"Sebastian," she said; breaking the silence and gaining her boyfriend's attention. "We've been together for four weeks now, right?" Ignoring the question, Sebastian suddenly replied, "Look Olivia, if this is about me skipping classes and not being there for you at times when I have practices with the band--" Olivia cut him off gently as she held onto his hand. She then noticed that his body started to tense up as he slowly gazed into her eyes. "No, it's nothing like that." She whispered.

She suddenly broke his confused gaze as she looked at a spot on the floor. "It's just that," she slowly started, "baby, don't get me wrong or anything. But," she then slowly found his gaze as she took a pregnant pause. "I don't think my feelings for you now are the same when we had first met." She said softly. At this, the dark haired boy frowned; more confused than ever. "What do you mean?" he asked. Olivia then noticed that the tone of his voice had changed slightly. Olivia bit her bottom lip and had let go of Sebastian's hand.

"Remember when we had first met?" she asked softly. Sebastian then slowly nodded his head and Olivia figured that he was probably thinking about the soccer match against Llyria and Cornwall. "Actually," she stated slowly as she looked away once more, "I was thinking more of when we had first bumped into each other in front of Gold's office." Olivia then didn't notice as her boyfriend's eyes widen slightly at the fact, instead Olivia then gave a small genuine laugh still looking away as she remembered that day. "Well, in fact it wasn't you per say, but your sister, Viola." Another small wave of silence was passed and the blonde haired girl was too busy in the memory of that day that she didn't notice her partner quickly trying to think up of a physical excuse to get out of that room.

"Sebastian," Olivia started, "I think I might have feelings for--" Before Olivia could finish her sentence, Sebastian quickly interjected. "Uh, sorry Liv, but I gotta go to the bathroom--it must've been something I ate in the cafeteria earlier." Said the dark haired boy too quickly and before Olivia could ask what was happening, Sebastian had already left the room like he was late for another band practice.

Olivia then quickly exited to the hallway and hoped that she could catch up with him. "Sebastian?" she asked. Unfortunately, the Hastings twin had already turned around the distant corner on the other side of the hallway and Olivia was left standing in the doorway.

----

"Guys hold up," shouted Sebastian as he signaled for his band mates to stop and answer his phone. When they did, Sebastian answered it and was greeted by the distressed voice of his twin sister, Viola.

"Sebastian!" she cried over the phone. "Whoa Vi, calm down." He said gently, hoping to ease her as he noted the tone of her voice "What's going on?" he asked. "Sebastian I have no time for this, come out of there now!" she said loudly and with that she hung up. Sebastian quickly exited the hall. As soon, as the dark haired boy stepped outside, he literally saw himself pacing up and down in front of the parking area. "Vi?" he inquired suspiciously as he walked up to his pacing self.

"Sebastian, I couldn't do it--you shouldn't have told me to do it--I was stupid enough to go with your stupid plan--!" Sebastian watched as his twin sister, who now looked identical to him, pace up and down on the spot as she kept on rambling. "You know, it still feels weird looking at you looking like me." Said Sebastian as he tried to stifle a laughter. At this, Viola stopped pacing to glare at her twin, pulling off her wig and ripping the facial hair off her face violently as she did so. Sebastian grimaced as he thought of the hurt those sticky facial hairs could do once you pull them off, Viola on the other hand didn't show any sign of that.

"After what you put me through, that's all you think about?!" she asked loudly. Sebastian looked around; afraid that his sibling was causing attention to themselves, luckily for him, they were both alone in the car park. "Shh, calm down." He shushed as he placed an arm on his sister.

"Sebastian, I don't care if I wake the dead alright?" she said pointedly as she shook off his arm. "Now, would you just please listen to what I have to say?"

Figuring that this was going to take some time, Sebastian sat down on the sidewalk and patted next to him, looking up at his sister. Rolling her eyes, Viola sat down next to her brother.

"So what happened?" asked Sebastian warily. Viola took a deep breath before replying. "Well, I went to see Olivia like you told me to, and I don't know," she then hesitated "I thought I could've dressed up as you so she wouldn't have been that disappointed knowing that 'you' would've been there like you 'promised' you would." Sebastian then looked away, guilt and regret written all over. Viola then shook her head slightly, understanding. "Yeah well, when I got there," Viola continued "she didn't seem to notice it was me. In fact, it seemed as though she wanted to talk about something important with you… and she was sort of trying to find the right words to say." A long pause was hung and Sebastian had to vaguely wonder if Viola was even there with him.

Sebastian then sensed that his sister was leaving out the main part of her whole conversation. "Viola," he warned slightly. When Viola looked away and wouldn't respond, Sebastian asked straight out. "Viola, what was she going to say?" He asked.

In the next second, Viola became testy "Look, Sebastian I ran out before she could say anything, alright?" she said raising her voice. At this, Sebastian too raised his voice "You ran out?" he asked loudly in disbelief, "Because it didn't seem right, okay?" cried Viola. Sebastian then backed off slightly, allowing his sister to have a moment and explain. "It didn't seem right 'cause it wasn't whom she thought she hoped would be listening ..." Viola then turned away from Sebastian's unreadable expression. "Besides, after she said 'Hey baby,' I sort of pretended like I had food poisoning and went out." She mumbled slightly as she shrugged her shoulders.

Not wanting to explain anymore to her brother and guilty that she wasn't telling him the exact truth, Viola stood up. "I'm sorry, Sebastian." She said. "I have to go lie down." Viola Hastings then left her brother on the sidewalk and tried to find a place where she could recuperate in peace.

----

"I think I'm just gonna have the shepherd's pie," said Paul Antonio to the cashier as he stared at the wall menu on Cesario's. Paying for his meal, he sat down on one of the booths. Paul had a day off today and he thought it would be funny just to go back to the place where Viola's fame as guy had all started. As his pie was served to him, Paul took a slice and began reminiscing of how it all started.

_Viola walked in dressed as Sebastian as Paul had cued, and he watched as she strutted her way down the aisle and he cued Kia to catwalk her way towards Viola making sure they stopped in front of Duke's table._

Before the moment became too nostalgic for Paul, he could have sworn he saw Viola enter Cesario's, breaking his recollections. Scanning the area carefully, Paul did actually see Viola come in because she was now sitting in the booth on the farther side with her back facing him, obviously she didn't see him. Without thinking twice, Paul carried his slice of pie and made his way to her booth. "Pie?" he asked cheerfully as he sat down to face her.

"Oh hey," Viola greeted feebly. The next moment, Paul could definitely sense that something was wrong with his friend because; one, she had never seemed this down, two, she'd greet him compellingly no matter the situation and three, she was wearing Sebastian's shirt. Paul frowned --_Why is she dressed as Sebastian?-- _he asked himself. Paul shook off the unwanted answer, knowing that he'll get it later on. "Spill," he said seriously as took another slice of his pie. "There's nothing to spill," replied Viola distantly. Slightly irritated by his friend's vagueness, he got up and quickly came back with a warm mug of hot chocolate and placed it in front of her. "You could spill that if you like." He stated dryly as he sat back down in his seat.

Viola then made an aggravated expression, and without wasting another second of thinking that look was probably of him getting her one of her weaknesses or him sarcastically stating that she could make a mess of their table, "Why are you wearing Sebastian's clothes?" he asked as he finished his pie.

"It's a long story," Viola answered as she traced the rim of her cup and stared out the window. "Viola, does it look like I'm going anywhere else?" Paul asked ironically putting his arms on the table stating that he'll stay here forever if it takes for her to open up. "I thought you were here to see Andrew." She teased lightly as she looked back at him smiling slightly. The look that she got in return was one that reminded her of her father when he'd look at her with mad dissatisfaction.

Trying to push the tension aside, Viola took a sip of her chocolate looking down. "Don't change the subject," was the swift reply that came.

"I'm waiting," said Paul after a few minutes, Viola noted that he sounded like his normal self again. "What do you want to know?" she replied in disbelief as she tried hard to avoid where this conversation was heading. "Well, for a fact, I'd like to know why you're dressed up as Sebastian 'cause I thought that you told me you were done with that." He said "Or are you covering for your brother again and does Duke know about this?" he asked shortly. He then suddenly decided to throw in unconventionally, "Or is this about Olivia?"

Viola's eyed had widen so suddenly, Paul thought Viola was having a slight spasm, or it could've been the truth about all of his questions-he doubted it, but suddenly seeing Viola slightly fidget nervously in her seat made him think of the latter. "Is it that obvious?" he heard Viola ask herself softly.

"You tell me," Paul replied shrugging his shoulders, hoping that she would.

Viola drew in a quick breath and began telling her story to Paul who seemed intent on listening.

It must've been about and hour before Viola could really relay the whole story to her friend, but Paul Antonio had just kept on listening and had never once interrupted. "And now," said Viola with a heavy sigh, "I think that Olivia might have feelings for me." She finished.

It took a moment for Paul to recall everything that was said. "Well there's no question about whether she likes you or not Viola," he stated "'because it does seem pretty obvious that she does." He then continued before Viola could object, "And besides I don't think Olivia was the only girl that was falling for you as Sebastian you know." Viola's expression suddenly became unreadable, "What do you mean?" she asked blandly. "Well, Kia did seem a bit too excited to do her little part in your performance," Paul took a small pause to watch Viola's expression falter "and I don't remember her little kiss and groping being part of the plan." Viola suddenly looked like she swallowed something bile; oh how Paul loved to taunt her sometimes, he was practically smirking on the inside. Though he knew this wasn't the best time to be making fun of his friend he knew he had to do something to try and lighten his friend's mood. "Besides I did remember you mentioning something about Eunice." He said scratching his chin and looking haughtily at her.

"Kia?" gulped Viola "but I thought…her…you said…wasn't it part of the..?" spluttered Viola. Suddenly seeing Paul break into a mischievous smile, Viola threw her used soviet towards him. "Paul that was not funny!" she said loudly as she reached over and tried to pinch him. Paul laughed, "I know," he replied as he tried to shield himself. "But her eagerness was in fact true though!"

Once Viola was satisfied with the pain that she inflicted on her taunting friend, the air around them slowly became serious once more.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked Paul. "Well, you've got to act like you don't know about it of course," he answered "She tried to tell 'Sebastian' didn't she?" he said pointedly. "Yeah, but," faltered Viola, "What if she decides to really tell Sebastian when he's actually listening?" she asked worriedly. Paul had look away for a moment to think.

"Dress up as Sebastian one more time and make sure that she doesn't say anything else about it," he paused for a second "or at least make her forget that she said it in the first place." Viola then had to frown at him, "How am I supposed to do that?" she asked skeptically. At this, Paul didn't reply but instead he just gave her this look that gave a universal understanding to anyone who saw. "No way!" cried Viola suddenly, "You've have crazy ideas before, but this is by far more insane that any of them!" said Viola as her voice started to rise higher at each word.

Despite the slight attention that Viola was gaining from the people around Cesario's, Paul just kept looking her at her silently and waited 'till she had calmed down slightly. "Viola," he said gaining her attention and silencing her immediately, "I didn't say you had to do it since I was just putting it up as a suggestion," he then tilted his head slightly to one side "But if I didn't know any better, you actually were thinking about doing it."

Viola then gave a strangled laugh "What makes you think that…I just thought, you know…since," she then trailed off.

Before Viola could find a strong explanation, the entrance to Cesario's opened and who should stand in the doorway but Olivia Lennox. In the next second Paul looked at his friend; Viola Hastings seemed like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Viola get out of here!" hissed Paul. "If she sees you in Sebastian's outfit, she'll put two and two together and she'll know!" Even after this, Viola was still rooted to the spot, eyes wide in shock. Paul waited for Olivia to move away form the entrance before he strategically maneuvered Viola out the door. After much pushing and shoving, Paul had successfully pushed Viola out the door without gaining Olivia's attention. Now Paul could only hope that Viola had come back to her senses and made a run for it.

"Hey, Paul!" greeted Olivia happily as she spotted the slightly out of breath hair stylist. "Oh hi Olivia, I didn't see you there!" said Paul turning away from the door to face the blonde.

"You didn't happen to see if Sebastian was here, do you?" asked Olivia as she came up to Paul. Paul glanced at the entrance before answering, "Nope, didn't see him all day." Paul cleared his throat "Maybe he's gone to practice with the band." Suddenly Paul noticed that Olivia's expression was suddenly put out. "Yeah, I thought so." She said softly.

"Have you seen Viola though?" she asked abruptly "I couldn't seem to find her either." Paul had to shove his hands into his pockets "Me too." He answered a little too quickly. Olivia then had to frown, "Oh, I thought you were here to see her." She said. Paul pursed his lips and shook his head slightly, making Olivia smile a little before saying "Or were you here waiting for Andrew?"

Paul gave a short mordant laugh. "No." he answered scathingly. "I just came here to have a piece of pie."

Olivia didn't seem to question him about that subject anymore, "Well, I have to go." She said "I promised Maria that I'd accompany her on the track field."

Paul and Olivia gradually said their goodbyes. Watching Olivia walk out the door, Paul didn't even have the time to release the breath that he had been holding before his cell phone had rung.

"Hello, my life sucks." He greeted cynically

"Okay, I think I need you to do something for me." Came Viola's voice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first part, 'cause there's still a few more to come. Till then,**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	2. Cupid needs to work harder!

**Disclaimer: ****She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way.**

* * *

"Andrew, I'm open!" shouted Viola. It was a cloudy Sunday afternoon and Viola spent her time practicing with the boys. "Pass, the ball!" she shouted once more. 

Unfortunately, Andrew seemed distant and when he did pass the ball, the other team got it and quickly ran to the opposite side. Viola had no idea why her teammate was acting so strange, but before she intended to find out, she had to get the ball back first. Toby jumped in and kicked the ball away from the goalpost before the other team had a chance to score a goal and immediately moved the ball away from them. He then quickly passed the ball to Viola.

Moving, swiftly across the field and avoiding the other team players, Viola finally had an open shot to pass the ball to Duke. The team captain then scored a goal which left his teammates rejoicing.

"That was good effort." said the coach loudly as he approached his team. Everybody settled down. "I just hope that maybe next time Clifton here would get his head in back in the game." said coach Dinklage looking pointedly at Andrew, who hung in head in embarrassment as a few of his teammates looked at him. "Now hit the showers!" he ordered. Viola was about to go and console Andrew when someone sitting on the empty bleachers caught her eye; it was Paul. Viola Hastings went straight for him.

As Viola came up to Paul, he handed her a clean towel, which she accepted gratefully and immediately began wiping her face. "Did you do it?" she asked somberly as she cleaned her jaw. When there was no reply from her friend, she found out that he was looking longingly at the boys' soccer team who were now slowly making their way towards the changing rooms. Grabbing his attention, Viola snapped her fingers in his face and repeated her question.

Paul's reply came distant and incoherent and Viola knew it was no use trying to keep on the subject; besides she trusted him enough to know that he had already done her request. "You know you could always go up to them and say 'hi', right?" she said rolling her eyes. Before Paul had time to object, the brunette twin grabbed a stereotypical looking jock that made his way close them. He was definitely taller than Viola with short locks of brown and an extremely toned physique that made Paul speechless at sight.

"James, this is Paul," Viola introduced comfortably, "Paul, this is James."

James gave a small nod at Paul and greeted the suddenly neurotic hairstylist, "What's up?" Instead of greeting back, Paul just grinned shyly and mumbled away. Viola then had to think if Paul was taking any meds that would sharpen his vocabulary. "I'm Paul," said the ever so jumpy hairstylist as he held out his hand, "I do hairstyles." James shook his hand and gave Paul a vacant look. "Right," said James softly. There was then a short awkward moment which the jock couldn't notice before he said goodbye to Paul, "See you around campus," James then gave a small wink at Paul and walked away.

When James was out of earshot, Paul came back to his senses. "Oh my god!" he mouthed, Viola had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes once more and gag on the spot, "Is he new?" he asked, "I haven't seen him before. Did you see his body? Where does he work out?" he continued swiftly "Did you see him winking at me?" he asked excitedly. Voila looked at him with satirical disbelief, "Yes I did Paul," she answered with weird calmness "I think you were busy staring at his abs, that you didn't notice me standing here trying hard not to be bulimic." She said sarcastically glancing around the field, "and I think, Andrew saw the whole thing too."

Paul immediately looked around frantically, "Where?" he asked

Seeing that the field was in fact empty, Viola began laughing loudly. "You should see your face!" she said doubling over in hysterics while Paul glared silently at his friend. "It was only a joke, Paul." She said trying hard not to make fun of her friend. "That was for making fun of me about Kia, yesterday" She gladly explained.

Paul continued sulking like a little boy. "I don't get you," she said still amused, as she faced the hairstylist "you don't want to talk about Andrew, yet at the sound of his name; you go all ditzy girl crush on me." Paul then glared daggers at Viola Hastings, "If I didn't know any better," Viola continued confidently, "You still like him, don't you?" she asked poking him playfully and winking suggestively. Paul remained silent.

Viola then stopped her teasing to focus her gaze behind Paul, "Oh hey, Andrew!" she said cheerfully.

"Very funny, Viola," said Paul arrogantly not bothering to look around, "if you think I'm going to fall for another one of your--"

"Hi, Viola." came a familiar voice behind Paul, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Hey, Paul." continued the voice nervously.

Paul turned around so quickly, Viola thought he was on a spinning wheel. Paul then greeted Andrew brusquely and forced a smile that made him look slightly like the Grinch on Christmas Eve. "Coach Dinklage wants to see you, Viola." Said Andrew softly, clearing feeling the crackling air of tension hovering above them. "Oh, ok." She replied

"See you later, Paul." She said. Viola didn't even bother waiting for a reply and left quickly hoping Andrew would stay behind with Paul. No sooner had she left them, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Andrew walking behind her with his head down, Paul was no where to be seen around the bleachers.

--Damn it, Cupid needs to work harder!-- she thought.

----

--Okay,-- thought Viola, --you can do this-- Viola Hastings then mentally psyched herself up before walking up to Olivia.

"Hey baby," she said as she walked up to the blonde before the start of biology. Olivia looked up from her book and replied tersely, "Hey." Olivia then returned to her book, flipping the page.

Trying to ignore the air of apprehension, Viola continued "I've missed you today." Looking up from her book once more and looking slightly aggravated "I miss you too," Olivia replied hollowly. Viola then had to tug at her collar. She then figured to take the bull by the horns, "Olivia," she started "I know you're mad about me running out on you yesterday. I'm sorry." She said earnestly, "But if you could just give me one more chance, I promise I would--"

Olivia then interjected by snapping her book shut loudly causing a few stares from the students "Look Sebastian, whatever I said the other day doesn't matter anymore, alright?" she said briefly, "Can we just forget about it?" They gazed at each other for a second before Olivia opened her book once more and tried to ignore 'Sebastian'.

"But, Liv," Viola objected softly as Olivia turned away. "Class has begun." said the teacher across the room.

Since Viola knew both her brother and Olivia were partners, she had no choice but to sit next to a friend who was mad at the wrong person for a totally different reason. The students were then given a task to dissect a lab rat .Viola tried hard not to squirm or faint at throughout the entire experiment. Whenever Viola tried to catch Olivia gaze, Olivia would never look back and not say anything. Viola then found it hard to be working on an experiment with a partner when there was absolutely no communication involved.

At the end of class, Viola tried to reach out to Olivia again by reaching out for her hand. Viola then found it hard to do that since Olivia seemed intent on packing quickly and made no sign to slow down her haphazard pace.

"Olivia, can we just talk?" Viola asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian" she replied in the most genuine tone Viola's heard all day, "I have to tutor someone." With that, Olivia quickly left Viola alone at the table and 'Sebastian' was left wondering.

The teacher then had to ask, "Sebastian, where is your sister?"

**

* * *

****I don't know what was Andrew's surname in the movie so I used the actor's first name though. No I don't own them, and it was just for entertainment purpose only. Oh yeah, and just in case nobody gets it the second part; Viola was dressed up as Sebastian and when she is 'Sebastian', Viola uses the slightly deeper voice. (A/N: If anybody doesn't know when Viola is Sebastian or herself, just notice how the other person refers to her.) **

**Anywez, Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Sorry if my update is kinda long though, I'm still trying to figure out how everything goes and hopefully it all falls into place in the end. ;)**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	3. Maintaining Your Life

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though.**

* * *

Viola was staring at her dinner when a gentle nudge broke her from her reverie. She looked up from her cold tomato soup and sandwich, which now lay half-bitten and flat and on her plate, to see her boyfriend and team captain, Duke Orsino staring back at her with a small pout. 

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "You seem…distant."

Viola gave a small reassuring smile back at him. "I'm fine." She answered, "I just have a lot to think about." Duke didn't press on that subject anymore, but he kept a close eye on his girlfriend. Viola Hastings then looked around her table to see Andrew poking his chocolate cupcake with a straw and attempting to suck from it, Toby was somehow occupied making goo-goo eyes at Eunice while putting little bits of food in her mouth.

Of course Viola had a lot to think about; every time she tried to talk to Olivia as 'Sebastian', Olivia would answer impatiently and not say anymore. Sometimes Viola had to wonder how her brother would take this if he knew Olivia was treating him this way. Dressing up as your brother and yourself in the same day isn't also as easy as you thought it would be.

Viola then watched as Olivia entered the cafeteria with her friend Maria and then head over to the counter. The brunette then waited until Olivia found a table before going up to them.

"I'm just gonna talk to Olivia for a while, k?" Viola said getting up and planting a kiss on her boyfriend's creased forehead. Apparently, Duke seemed more worried about Viola than she knew. "Don't be long." He said softly. She straightened up to give him a flying kiss before turning around and making her way towards Olivia. All in all, Viola wasn't exactly sure of what to say to Olivia when she reached her table, cause for one, everything that Viola feels like saying, 'Sebastian' should be the one saying it, and two, her body seemed to have mind of its own today and three, Viola just thought she could wing it.

"Olivia," Viola greeted genially with a hint of indifference in her voice as she stopped in front of Olivia, the only barrier between them was the table. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. At that same moment, Maria came back with a tray of food to leave the next second saying she forgot the mustard, when it was apparent that they didn't need any. Viola glanced down at their tray and their dinner consisted of a small bowl of leaf salad, which Viola always liked to called rabbit food, and a banana. Viola grimaced for a split second, wondering how anyone could eat just that because Viola surely couldn't imagine herself on _that _kind diet. Her slight change of expression went unnoticed by Olivia.

"Yeah sure," Olivia replied folding her arms on the table and looking up at Viola. She then asked, "What about?"

"It's about you and Sebastian," Viola answered taking a seat across Olivia and mimicking her position and observing Olivia.

By now, Viola pushed all thought of Olivia liking her and was more concerned about the way Olivia was supposedly treating her brother. Viola now had a little scene in her head where, they were in a small dark room, and the spotlight was on Olivia. Viola was the one who played the bad cop; asking all the sudden questions and yet never wanting to know the answers, and Olivia was supposed to be hard ass criminal who wouldn't break. But, suddenly seeing Olivia drew back uneasily to put a distance between her and her 'investigator', Viola then had to frown, all insensitive façade dropping slowly to the sides.

Suddenly, the pretense of coldness that 'Sebastian' had experienced from Olivia today were now gone, and all the soccer player could see in front of her now was a broken down girl, who seemed exhausted as though the weight of the world had been put on her shoulders. Her shoulders were slumped, the once bouncy hair that Olivia had now hang limp on her shoulders, the signs of fatigue was evident from the eye bags that Olivia tried to cover up and her eyes held a secret that Viola couldn't really quite decipher at the moment.

"Sebastian is just worried about you." said Viola softly. An instant, hallow and apathetic laugh came from Olivia, and for a moment Viola seemed scared at that, but she wasn't going to let it faze her. "I'm worried about you." Viola then paused a moment just in time to see Olivia falter by a miniscule, "You know, Sebastian told me that you rarely seem to share anything with him anymore," she stated "and you seem…distant." Viola then glanced at Olivia, hoping that she might open up to her at least. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked gently.

Olivia drew in her breath and let out a shuddering sigh, "I just have a lot going on my mind lately." She answered looking away and absentmindedly poking her uneaten salad with her fork.

"You and me both," mumbled Viola letting out a small sigh too.

By now, the students of Illyria got up from their lunch tables and were now making their way to their dorm rooms and any other nightly activities. A bell seemed to ring in the distance and both girls had to stare at each other silently, each wanting something different from the other.

Before either of them could manage to say anything else, someone suddenly stood beside them, looking at both girls expectedly. "Come on, Liv," said Maria shortly "remember you still have your tutoring to do…" She said a in matter-of-factly way as she picked up the banana and began peeling it.

Olivia kept her eyes on Viola, clearly wanting to say something or explain, but she was left like a --very cute-- fish out of water as she started to get out of her seat, Viola smiled a small knowing smile, looking away. "I'll catch up with you later, Olivia." She said softly. Olivia then reluctantly left the cafeteria with Maria.

Once Viola couldn't hear anymore footsteps in the cafeteria and checking to see if she was the only one left, her friendly façade disappeared as she stood up from her seat. "Great timing," She hissed under her breath. "And who needs tutoring at this hour?!" she asked loudly at no one in particular. A sound then came from the back of the cafeteria in the kitchen, Viola then quickly and silently made her way out before a certain bald Headmaster came out from the kitchen carrying a menacingly looking egg beater.

----

"Viola??" asked Sebastian in disbelief.

At first, Sebastian thought he became blind, but suddenly trying to move around to check his surroundings, it soon became evident to him that he was tied and blindfolded to a chair. Obviously knowing that he has been kidnapped, Sebastian tried to get out but hearing his kidnapper's voice telling him that it'd be no use, he gave up since yesterday. Sometimes you can tell when it's day or night, especially when the temperature dropped and someone's been snoring in a corner for a prolonged period of time. He was tired, hungry and has been trying to hold his water for the last hour. Suddenly hearing a door close and hear an all too familiar voice greet his kidnapper, Sebastian finally had the last straw.

"Viola is that you?" he asked with confidence turning his head blindly to the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Sebastian it's me." She answered as though talking to a child.

Sebastian then forgot the predicament he was in for a moment.

"Oh good!" he said sarcastically as though this was a normal thing he did on weekends, "Listen, do you think you and your friend could get me out of this?" he asked with the same tone. "Because I've been holding my piss for before you came, I'm tired, and I think your friend has been trying to poison me since yesterday."

Suddenly his black blindfold was off him, and Sebastian was blinded for a moment from the bright light around the room. Once his vision was adjusted, Sebastian was left looking at Viola and "Paul," he hissed. Paul then held a hand up to explain, "First, let me say that I wasn't trying to poison you, I was trying to feed you, you ass." Paul rolled his eyes as he pointed to the coffee table. On it was a box of cold pizza and some bag of chips. "And secondly, if you wanted to use the bathroom, you could've just told me." Paul then folded his arms to look haughtily at Sebastian.

Unfortunately, his need to heed to nature's call made Sebastian oblivious to what Paul was saying. "Yeah, look," he said hurriedly "I really need to use the bathroom." Paul then came over to help Viola untie Sebastian's binds, and as soon as it was loose, Viola's brother literally jumped out of his seat and made a run for the bathroom adjacent him.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" asked Viola suddenly as they both stared at the closed bathroom door. "What was I supposed to say when I got him, Viola?" asked Paul scathingly, "Hi, I'm going to kidnap you because your sister is going to impersonate you once more and she doesn't want you interrupting?" he said swiftly. Before Viola had a chance to reply, the noise of a flushing toilet came on the other side and the door opened to reveal a relieved Sebastian Hastings.

Rapidly, Sebastian's expression morphed into a glare when he remembered what happened a few minutes ago. "Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked. Viola pulled out a large pack of chocolate candy which left her brother smiling in a dazed state. "I think you should sit down." She said warily.

Viola then explained why Paul had to kidnap him, but she left out everything that was true, while Sebastian sat on the bed and began munching on the chocolate candies.

"So," started Sebastian after a few minutes of listening to his sister's false explanations and unknowingly believing to it, "both of you kidnapped me to take me out of school so that I could have more time to practice with my band?" He looked from Viola to Paul. "Yes, exactly." Breathed Viola. "But you can't actually see your band, just yet." Paul interjects quickly as Viola too shook her head.

A hint of suspicion then began creeping up on him as he asked "Why not?"

Viola gave an annoyed sigh, "Look, Sebastian I'll explain everything later to you alright?" Sebastian just nodded his head as he listened to his sister who was five minutes older than him. "For now I just need you to stay in here." Viola said with a tired plea in her voice. Sebastian looked around the room, which was probably in a basement since it had no windows whatsoever, unable to reply. A short moment of silence and Viola then said she had to get back to Illyria.

Before Viola could reach the door, she turned around to face her brother once more, "Do you know who Olivia keeps on tutoring?" she asked. Sebastian then frowned, "No I don't," he answered truthfully, still frowning. "And since when did she start a tutoring class?" His question remained unanswered as Viola mumbled under breath and opened the door. A small realization then came to Sebastian.

"Vi." He called out, making his sister stop at the door way but not turning around. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked seriously.

"Maintaining your life." And with that Viola got out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Sebastian looked around the room once more, it had all the things that was necessary, a TV in the corner, coffee table, a fridge and a microwave in another corner, a heater, a small but comfortable bed and the bathroom. Sebastian almost forgot Paul who stood behind him in a corner, who remained silent all this while. "So," he started conversationally, "do you live here?" Paul then scoffed indignantly. Figuring that Paul was still angry about him saying that Paul was going to poison him earlier, Sebastian looked away and focused his gaze on a spot on the floor.

"No, you're going to live here for the time being." Explained Paul in a lighter tone after a few minutes of silence, "I, am going back to my comfortable apartment." Clearly pointing out the word 'comfortable'. Sebastian then looked back at Paul who was about to walk to the door. "Wait," he said, "can't I come with you?"

"No," answered Paul immediately, "Viola wants you to stay here and not have you escaping now and then," he explained. "And it's no use to call anyone; your cell phone is with your sis." Sebastian then felt his empty pockets and diminished all hope of escaping. "Besides even if you do have it, there's no signal here." Paul then opened the door as a thought struck Sebastian.

"Do you think you could bring my guitar, then?" asked the twin hopefully while the hairstylist raised an eyebrow looking at the dark haired twin. "So, you know," explained Sebastian uncomfortably, "at least I have something to do around here?"

Paul then had to smile, "Yeah, it doesn't take much to make a man happy now, does it?" he replied before walking out and locking the basement door behind him.

**

* * *

****Okay, yes I agree with you I'm a meanie to put Sebastian like this, but what else could I do? Hey, at least he'll be happy with his guitar rite? (dodges a flying book) He'll be out soon, I promise! Hehehe…what do you think is gonna happen next? And WHO exactly is Olivia tutoring?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing by the way, it really helps! And a little more wouldn't hurt as well. (grin)**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	4. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though**.

* * *

Viola stared at her reflection, while she fastened her tie around her collar. 

"Okay," she said softly to herself, "you can do this," Viola turned her head left and right to make sure nothing was out of order "You are a dude, a very bad ass hunky dude." She then straightened her uniform and left sideburn "And right now you are pissed at whoever Oliv-" Viola stopped herself sort and stared at herself squarely in the mirror. "Your girlfriend is tutoring." She allowed that fact to sink in for a while, but then shook her head in ironic disbelief.

Viola then grabbed her sling bag and walked out the door.

As 'Sebastian' strutted through the corridors of the school, Viola couldn't help but notice that she was gaining attention from some of the students.

--Sheesh, does Sebastian always get this much attention?-- she thought as she clutched her bag nervously, --Or do I have something on my face?-- she then wiped her face as a few more appraising looks from the girls came her way. Viola then suddenly remembered what Paul had said; _'I don't think Olivia was the only girl that was falling for you as Sebastian you know.'_ Viola almost stopped dead in her tracks, but before she could even do so, somebody knocked into her from behind, making her stumble.

"Oh hey Sebastian," greeted Andrew genially as he steadied himself "sorry about that." Viola shrugged it off and readjusted her sling bag. As she continued to walk, she found out that Andrew joined her side.

"What's up, Andrew?" she started conversationally. "Oh nothing," he replied distantly as he stared at the top of her head. Before Viola could ask him what was wrong, "Hey, weren't you taller?" he asked squinting at the same spot while his stride matched Viola's pace. Viola's eyes widened and instinctively cleared her throat, deepening her voice, before coming up with a quick reply. "No man," she said, "I stopped growing – you're just getting taller that's all, bro." Viola didn't think it was believable enough, but Andrew accepted it without a cause and continued walking, finally taking his gaze off her head.

"So, uh" Viola continued swiftly, hoping to change the subject of her height, as they turned to another corridor, "how are things going on with you and Paul?" Andrew suddenly faltered in his step but he tried to cover it up by shoving his hands into his pockets, "I think he's mad at me for some reason," he answered looking down and watching his shoes. Silence hanged between them through the busy corridor and Viola broke it quickly, "Well, did you do or say anything to make him mad?" she asked.

Paul looked up, "No, I don't think so…" he answered softly, "But both of you are together, right?" Viola asked without skipping a beat. It took Andrew a while before answering, but his reply came out in little incoherent short stammers. Viola then decided to soon confront Paul about this, but now she had to change the subject. "Okay, cool' she said forcing a hint of disinterest, "Anyway, do you know who Olivia keeps tutoring, Andrew?" she asked. Andrew's mood then changed instantly, glad on the change of topic. But he then had to frown the next second, "Olivia tutoring?" he asked in slight disbelief, "she must be smarter than I thought she was!" he said to himself smiling.

Viola rolled her eyes and quickly caught a glimpse of the library further up. Before she could find a reason to walk away, Andrew saw Toby in the distance and joined his side without saying goodbye to 'Sebastian'.

"Well that was easy." She said softly as she opened the door to the library.

Viola figured out that, if Olivia is in fact tutoring somebody, they are bound to do it in the library. --Unless, Olivia is giving another kind of lesson…-- Viola then shuddered at that thought and quickly reassured herself that Olivia would never do that, not when she has a boyfriend.

Ducking in and out of bookshelves and maneuvering her way through study tables, she couldn't seem to find that particular blonde. Come to think of it, the library was empty.

"Looking for something, Hastings?" Came a voice Viola knew too well. Turning around, she saw the bald and multi-tasking Principal, Heratio Gold. He sat behind a desk with a plaque labeled 'Librarian' on it and he was typing information into a computer. Gold then looked at 'Sebastian' over his spectacles.

Unconsciously clearing her throat, making her voice go deeper once more, Viola replied "Actually I was wondering if there were any tutors for World History."

The Principal now had his back turned on Viola as he categorized some files into a cabinet, "Ah," said Gold, "World History; nothing like a good view of the behind, ey Sebastian?" Fortunately, Gold could not see the face that Viola was making. He then turned around to see 'Sebastian' innocently staring back at him and then cracking one of those bitter sweet smiles. "Well, there is one person who teaches World History here after school, Sebastian." said Principal Gold.

Viola then perked up in interest.

"Olivia Lennox tutors that subject," said the principal waving a file in the air, "but I think she has her hands full at the moment because she is already tutoring someone." Viola shifted her foot as she looked at Principal Gold, clearly waiting for him to say anything else. Unfortunately, the bald man just smiled at 'Sebastian' through his beard.

"Well sir," started Viola deeply, "do you know who she is teaching?" he asked obviously showing no hints of interest.

Before Principal Gold could reply, the phone rang and Gold stared at it; clearly interested at the object and having no more attention for the student in front of him. "Sir, could you just tell me who it is?" Viola tried desperately once more to grab the man's attention as he picked the receiver up, smiling. "I'm sorry Sebastian," replied the headmaster as he covered the phone with his hand and looking at the 'boy', "but I have to take this call it's very urgent."

"But Principal Gold-!" she started before the man held up a hand to silence the twin. "Not now Sebastian!" interjected the headmaster clearly annoyed now, but he covered his annoyance up by smiling once more, "perhaps you could come back here after school, Olivia will most definitely be here." As 'Sebastian' tried to speak once more, Viola knew it was already useless; Principal Gold was already pressing his ear against the receiver and had turned his back to 'Sebastian'.

Viola then pursed her lips in determination as she marched out the library.

--Fine, and when Olivia does get here, Sebastian will be ready.--

----

Viola restlessly tapped her pencil against her notebook as she stared lazily at the clock ahead of her. It was the last period of English and the day and Viola could not wait for the bell to ring.

"5…4…" Viola then began hissing the last few seconds under her breath, "3…2…1"

RIIING!

As the bell rung, Viola jumped off her seat and had already swung her packed bag on her shoulders. As she was about the leave, Viola Hastings saw Olivia Lennox walk out the classroom, glancing at her watch as she did so. Viola was about to trail the blonde haired girl when she remembered that she wasn't 'dressed' for the occasion. Viola then stared at her own watch before looking up to see Olivia walk out of the corridor.

The dark haired girl then turned to a corner and went inside the janitor closet.

A few minutes later, the closet door opened slightly and Sebastian stumbled out clumsily. Viola could swear that she was already used to dress up like her brother, she could dress up blindfolded. Viola passed a trophy cabinet and checked her reflection on it to see that nothing was out of place. Flashing herself a cocky smile, Viola readjusted her sling bag and made a beeline for the library.

As 'Sebastian' was about to enter the library, Viola stopped short and thought of another way to 'check up on' the blonde beauty and quickly found a way around the library.

Carefully walking out of the building, Viola made slowly made her way to the stairs outside. She then crouched beside a wall which had the library windows next to it. Before peering into the library, Viola closed her eyes tight and prepared herself for whatever she might see. "Okay, you can do this." Said Viola softly, "You're doing this for Sebastian, remember?" Psyching herself up, Viola drew in a breath and peered into the library through the windows.

It took some time to find Olivia since the library was now packed with students and teachers alike. As soon as she caught sight of the familiar blonde head, Viola's jaw visibly dropped open.

Seating next to Olivia, and quite uncomfortably close to Viola's standards, was none other than the jock that she introduced to Paul the other day. "James." She hissed. Viola was left crouching outside the library staring at both of them.

Olivia seemed intent on teaching the jock but James had other plans on his mind.

Viola watched as James tried to hold her hand every time and when he would fail; he'd put his arms around Olivia and place them on her seat. Olivia would only gaze at him suspiciously through the corner of her eyes. Groping and flirting, James tried his best to catch his tutor's attention. "Why does Olivia keep hanging around this jerk?" asked Viola loudly that she suddenly caught the attention of a younger student who quickly ran away. It was only until Viola saw that James was leaning dangerously close to an unexpected Olivia that Viola suddenly stood up and immediately make her way to the library.

Bursting loudly into the library, Viola looked around and saw that she had caught the attention of some people. Olivia and James were too far into the library to notice. Viola then marched her way to their table.

"So is this the person you have been tutoring for the last few days?" asked Viola as she came up to their table, making both Olivia and James glance up at her in surprise. Olivia seemed shocked and James was annoyed. "Funny how you forgot to mention who it was." continued Viola as she shot James a venomous look. By now, James was looking pissed.

"Please be quiet in the library!" shushed the real librarian. Viola and Olivia chose to ignore her.

"Sebastian, this is James." stated Olivia quietly "I have been tutoring him World History." The next second, Viola scoffed. "Seems like there's more than History he's interested in, Olivia." replied Viola. James abruptly stood up, towering over 'Sebastian'. Viola thought for a second James was going to beat the crap out of her, but suddenly seeing Olivia stretch out her arm to James, rooting him to the spot, Viola's thoughts went astray. As Viola's thoughts ran wild for a second, it made her realize that the library became too quiet and that everyone was staring at her direction, even the librarian.

As the jock glared at her, Viola then had to frown at the contact Olivia was making with James. She was holding him back by his chest and it seemed to restrain him easily.

"Perhaps you'd like to take back what you said," growled James, "Because Olivia and I 'have' been going out."

Suddenly there was a slight ring in her ears, and Viola felt feeble.

"What?" she asked softly as her features fell slowly.

It was now Olivia's turn to stand up, but her intentions were different than James. "James could we continue this another time?" asked Olivia as she started to pack her stuff. As James looked at her at her in disbelief, all Viola could think of was getting far away. "But Olivia-" began James.

"Yeah perhaps tomorrow," interjected Viola loudly, "God knows how you can't wait to get together every once in a while." Viola then turned and walked away before James could reach over to her. "You probably wouldn't want me around anyways." She finished.

"You got that right," said James in the distance.

As Viola reached the door, she heard Olivia say, "James, stop it." before completely exiting the library and wiping a tear from her eyes.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading, hope you'll be reviewing!**

**--F**lexible**F**ish**--**


	5. I'll Give You My Drunk Little Secret

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though. Movie titled used in this story such as: Brokeback Mountain, D.E.B.S and Transamerica were used for entertainment purposes only and I don't own them.**

* * *

Paul sat on his couch as he watched a movie on his flat screen television. 

The hairdresser watched as the cow boy in the movie known as Jack Twist lassoed the other cowboy Ennis del Mar, causing the latter to trip and fall.

"Where is my cowboy?" he sighed softly to himself. Before the movie reached another scene, Paul heard a knock on his door. He pressed pause on his movie to answer the door. The second he did, he was greeted by someone clinging to him tightly. Slightly shocked at first of the contact, Paul then noticed that it was only Viola Hastings. She was dressed in Sebastian's uniform but her wig was tucked messily in her bag. Before Paul even had the chance to say anything, Viola got there first.

"I don't even know what I'm doing," she started, her voice muffled slightly by his shirt, "why did I do it in the first place?" she continued sobbing slightly, Paul then felt a wet spot on his shirt where her tears should be, "Why am I still doing it?" she finished as more sobs came from her and her shoulders racked in anguish. All in all, Paul was confused, but he comforted his friend all the same by rubbing her back. He then brought her into his apartment and left her behind him to close his door. Paul began locking his door.

"I think I may have feelings for Olivia," burst Viola suddenly, making Paul stop dead his tracks and turn dramatically from the door to face the distraught girl, eyes wide in surprise. "But I'm just protecting Sebastian right?" she asked herself, unaware that her friend now gave a skeptical look her way while folding his arms. "I mean, by protecting Sebastian I'm dressing up like him, I have to 'be' like him and he 'is' in love with Olivia," she babbled, waving her arms around, "besides I still think Duke has a hot bod," Viola turned away, reassuring herself, Paul then shook his head slightly and looked at her in disbelief "the way he plays soccer..." she said trailing off.

By now, Paul was fed up with Viola's sudden emotional changes and he needed to find out what she meant in the first place before she went all over the place. He strode up to Viola and grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her to face him. She was no longer crying, but surprised to realize that Paul was still in the room with her. Suddenly Paul knew why Viola was behaving like this; the trace of alcohol was evident in her breath. Paul grimaced in dislike.

"Viola," he began, shaking her slightly to break her reverie of alcohol, "as much I'd love to hear you talk about Duke's way with soccer – I'd rather not." Viola's shoulders then slumped as she looked away, apprehensively. "Now, why don't you wait in the living room, while I go and make us a warm mug of hot chocolate." he finished beaming up at her suggestively. Without waiting for a reply, Paul turned Viola around once more and pushed her in the direction of the living room. Paul headed to the kitchen.

The hairdresser soon came back from the kitchen with two big mugs of hot chocolate and saw that Viola was seating on his couch, fidgeting with her fingers slightly.

"There you go," said Paul as he placed the mugs on the coffee table and sat next to her. "Brokeback Mountain?" asked Viola raising an eyebrow and glancing at the television screen. "Yes well, what else would you have in mind?" replied Paul giving the same expression back as he turned the television off, "D.E.B.S?"

Viola looked at her hot chocolate.

"You know you won't go anywhere by changing the subject, Vi." Said Paul as he got comfortable in his seat, Viola sighed in defeat.

"Okay," started Viola after a moment "you remember me asking Sebastian if he knew who Olivia was tutoring, right?" she asked. Paul nodded. "But he didn't know who it was, so I went to find out today," she quickly continued, "I checked the library first thing in the morning as 'Sebastian', I couldn't find Olivia but Principal Gold was there – he wasn't even that much help although he did say that she would probably be there later on." Paul resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and humorously snore at his friend's rambling around the whole point of the subject. "So I took off the disguise and waited until the end of school." She said.

Viola's demeanor slowly became grave; the effect of the alcohol wearing off.

"After the bell rung, I changed back into Sebastian and went to the library. But instead of heading through the entrance, I thought I could spy on Olivia in another way." said Viola. Paul frowned but Viola quickly explained. "I went around the library and watched on them through the window outside." Viola looked away, her expression hidden. There was a short moment of silence before Viola could continue.

"Paul, she was there with James." She stated quietly.

For a second, Paul forgot who James was but in the next second his memory came back to him, yet he couldn't see why that fact bothered Viola.

Still turning away, she then mumbled words which sounded like 'touching and groping' and Paul only wished that Viola would turn back to him. In an instant, he got his wish as Viola suddenly faced him and gripped his arm forcefully. "He was going to kiss her." She said in a tone that Paul couldn't catch and an expression he couldn't decipher. Paul then had to frown once more, "Wait, I thought he was gay." he replied warily to himself.

"That's what I thought so too." Viola instantly replied as she let go of his arm. "So I went to the library and confronted them about it. James was about to beat me up – I didn't care if he was," said Viola

"…but suddenly Olivia held up a hand to stop him." Viola's voice turned to a whisper as her gaze focused on something Paul couldn't see. "He said they were together and they have been going out." Viola's features creased into a small frown. "She didn't even say anything, to tell me if it was all a joke and that everything was alright." she said dejectedly "Instead she told James to," Viola's face then grimaced slightly, " 'continue this another time'." She quoted abhorrently.

Paul reached a consoling hand out to her and gave her a gentle squeeze. Viola let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she said distantly after a moment, "but suddenly seeing Olivia and him together…it just made me…" Viola trailed off unable to describe her feelings.

"Jealous?" Paul lightly suggested, earning himself a small glare from the girl.

"Shouldn't I be feeling this way because I am protecting Sebastian?" she asked trying to state the obvious; "I'm the one who is trying to protect him from a break up. I'm to one who is trying to fix this - I'm the one who is always trying to make his relationship work and I'm the one who-"

"Is in love with Olivia?" suggested Paul once more, this time serious.

"Paul," began Viola looking at him squarely in the eyes, "don't get me wrong but I only love Olivia in a way that I just don't want to see her get hurt by a jerk like James. She's been through that already, and she deserves better – and I'm sorry that I introduced you to him." Somehow, Paul didn't find her reasons convincing enough, but he wasn't going to defend his beliefs just yet. There would be a time for that later on, probably when Viola wasn't as tipsy.

Paul faked a defeated sigh, letting his friend win "Okay Viola," he said holding up his hands in the same manner. "I get it; you're just trying to protect your brother."

"Now," he started in a lighter tone, "aren't you glad that you got that off your chest?" he asked smiling. Viola then showed the first smile since she got here and she and Paul exchanged hugs. "Now drink your lukewarm chocolate." said Paul. Viola's smile was then wiped off as she quickly excused herself to the bathroom.

--She should've drunk more so at least she could've told the 'whole' truth without having me to push her in the right direction all the time-- thought Paul as he drank his own mug of chocolate. However, Paul didn't need to hear the truth from Viola, it was already obvious in her actions tonight, but he just needed her to hear herself say it.

Before long, Viola joined his side once more and this time, looking sober. "So, what do we watch?" she asked in her cheerful tone. "Well, I figured I'd give you the satisfaction of watching something more towards your taste." he answered as he inserted a new DVD into his player. The menu came on and in bold letters it said 'Transamerica' on the screen.

"Ha-ha very funny, Paul." Said Viola dryly as she drank her chocolate.

No more than 10 minutes into the movie, Sebastian's cell phone rang. Viola took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Matt, Sebastian's band mate. Viola signaled for her friend to pause the movie and she instantly depend her voice before answering the call

Paul watched as Viola gave off a perfect imitation of Sebastian, but he also saw her expression dropping the longer the call got. Finally the call ended and she hung up.

"Well?" asked Paul expectedly as her expression remained troubled.

"Sebastian's band is practicing tomorrow, and they want 'Sebastian' to be there." She replied.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading, hope you'll be reviewing! There's still a few more to come, till then,**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	6. False Pretenses

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though.**

* * *

Viola walked on the pavement leading to a door of a big house. Stepping on the porch, she straightened her shirt, readjusted her hair and opened the door quietly. She peeked into the hallway to make sure it was clear before tiptoeing up the staircase. She almost made it through to her brother's room before a voice cut through the silence of the corridor. 

"Sebastian is that you?"

Viola flinched inwardly before turning around to face the voice and plastering a big smile on her face. "Hi mom." She replied.

There stood Mom in one of her debutant attires beaming up at her 'son' with open arms. Viola came up to her to hastily give her a hug, afraid that her mom would find out it wasn't exactly Sebastian in the first place. Quickly letting go of their embrace, Viola strode into Sebastian's room and began opening some of the cabinets and peeking into tight spaces to cover her face. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?" asked Daphne Hastings as she stood in the doorway watching the teen. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Viola was now searching through Sebastian's messy cupboard and could very well imagine her mom now crossing her arms and giving a look that meant that Viola was caught doing something guilty. "I am supposed to be in school, mom." She answered in Sebastian's voice, "But since its way to early in the morning, my classes haven't started yet."

"Oh," stated her mom softly, "Well how did you get here then?" asked mom curiously. Viola rolled her eyes knowing how her mom can get too worried sometimes. "Paul." She replied with her head still in Sebastian's cupboard and her arms groping around for something. Before Daphne could even ask which Paul, Viola continued "Paul Antonio."

"But that's Viola's friend," said Daphne as she came up to the window to see a person sitting inside the lime green Volkswagen which was parked at the sidewalk, she then waved back at Paul. "Yes, mom." replied Viola, "He's my friend too." Viola then moved to the bed. Viola wished she could find that spare electric guitar as soon as possible. "Where is Viola, dear?" asked Daphne as Viola was now having half of her body under the bed. --_She's under the bed, mother dearest, come and have a look_.-- she thought sarcastically. "She's in school, probably playing soccer with her teammates." Replied Viola as her hand finally brushed something metallic.

"That's good," said the mom softly as she sat in the edge of the bed, "You know, that's what I makes me proud of both of you; always so determined in your goals…" she said distantly, caught up in nostalgia as Viola came out from under the bed and grinning widely with a guitar in her hand. Daphne then broke out of her reverie noticing her child's presence; she stood up smiling up at 'Sebastian'. Daphne then wiped the cobwebs and dust off her 'son's' shoulders. Her mom then cupped Viola's face. "I love you and Viola so much." She said firmly. Viola gave a warm smile and hugged her mom in return. "We love you too, mom."

The sound of the car horn then beeped outside and both mother and daughter let go after a moment. "Well I found what I needed," said Viola holding the guitar in one hand, "I guess I better go."

"Are you sure and Paul wouldn't want to stay for breakfast?" asked her mom as she followed Viola to the stairs. "I'm making waffles!" she said brightly, hopeful that it would make them stay. "Nah, its okay," replied Viola, "I'm already probably late for my classes already anyway."

"Tell Viola to stop by sometime," said mom, "I have those nice debutant gowns for her to try." Viola turned around from the door, "Mom, you know how she-" she began, but Daphne cut her off, "Oh yes I know," she then waved an insistent hand in the air, "it doesn't have any ruffles!" Chuckling slightly, Viola turned to open the door and said goodbye to her mom.

Closing the door behind her, she made a run to the green beetle.

"How was mom?" asked Paul conversationally as Viola came into the car and locked the door. "Sweet as ever," breathed Viola as she put on her safety belt. "Let's get some breakfast."

----

"Viola Hastings," drawled the teacher as he noticed the dark haired girl entering the class, "late for class." He stated. Viola made a small guilty face as the whole class turned to look her way. She immediately looked for a place to sit down for History class. "If you'd kindly take a seat next to Miss Olivia, perhaps I could continue with my lecture, Hastings." Said the teacher now clearly displeased by her tardiness.

"Another minute and you might as well be late as your brother," voiced the teacher. Viola mumbled under her breath as she readjusted her bag and went to sit in the vacant chair next to Olivia.

"Hey Liv," greeted Viola as she sat down. It was only after taking out her pen and notebook that Viola noticed the blonde girl didn't reply.

Out of the corner of her eye, Viola saw that Olivia looked as frazzled as she did the other night. Viola leaned slightly towards Olivia but not so much as to not make it obvious to the teacher. "Are you alright?" asked Viola softly. Not looking back at the other girl, Olivia gave a small nod, her lips taut. Viola then decided to play the innocently-ignorant card. "Hey look," she whispered as she faced the blonde beauty, "I didn't really know what happened the other-"

"Ms. Viola!" barked the teacher loudly, Viola then turned to look at the teacher, slightly irritated. "Distressing other students does not make you know about World History now does it?"

After a moment of silence ensued by a small glaring competition between Mr. Shineer and Viola Hastings , the teacher then continued with his lesson. Viola began tapping the pen softly against the notebook, not caring with anything that was written on the board.

"I'm sorry-" began Viola softly to Olivia. "Ms. Hastings, this will be the last time I warned you." The teacher cautioned.

"Mr. Shineer," Interjected Olivia the next second as she stood up abruptly from her seat. Viola noticed the fact that Olivia's voice was slightly higher than usual. The dark haired girl then turned to look at the blonde and saw that her eyes were now brimming with tears. "May I be excused to the bathroom?" asked Olivia.

With the permission that she was excused, Olivia hurriedly went out of the classroom. Viola gave a discontented sigh after that and didn't intend to pay attention in the rest of the class.

----

Sebastian sat alone in his dormitory room as he strummed his guitar, Duke went off to soccer practice. Lost in his world, he didn't notice someone knocking softly on the door and entering before the door slowly closed behind them. He looked up to face the person.

It was Olivia Lennox.

There was a moment of ensued silence, before somebody spoke.

"Sebastian, I'm really sorry."

Sebastian just glared at a spot on the wall

"Look if you could at least let me explain-"

"Explain?" interjected Sebastian loudly as his sudden emotions got the better of him. "What is there is to explain Olivia? I saw everything – actions do speak louder than words."

"But please, you have to let me explain." Started Olivia, "I don't think I'd believe any word-" interrupted Sebastian as he got up to the window to distance himself away from Olivia.

Olivia cried and then said "I went out with James because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" rivaled Sebastian, "don't you think this what you're doing now?"

"I thought by dating James, I could forget the image of Viola through you, Sebastian." Olivia answered her eyes brimming with tears. Sebastian faltered in his step but didn't reply.

"Sebastian, I'm in love with your sister and I have been in love with her since the first day I saw her. That's what I've been trying to tell you the other day." Olivia looked away dolefully. "But then you ran off, and you made me think of what I've said. I've tried to transfer my emotions of viola to you, Sebastian, and it worked on some days. Yes, I liked you but it was just not the same. I couldn't keep fooling myself with this lie. Viola got everything that she wanted but-" Olivia gave a distraught sigh before turning back to face Sebastian.

"Do you know how confused I am when I'm around both of you?" exclaimed Olivia as tears started to stream down her face. "Do you know how hard is it to keep pretending to myself?"

The dark haired boy stared silently back at Olivia, still fuming over a reason that was long forgotten.

"When I'm around you it hurts me to lie to you because I think of Viola when I'm around you. You'll do something that reminds me of her or share the exact same smile. And when I'm around Viola, I feel guilty because I'm thinking of your sister in this way."

Olivia then made a small defeated gesture as she tried hard to explain, "I thought by dating James I wouldn't hurt both you and Viola and maybe I could forget these feelings I have for the both of you."

Olivia took in a shuddering breath as more tears fell from her face. Sebastian only looked away.

"That's the reason why I've been avoiding both you and Viola." She stated quietly. "Sebastian you're a really great guy, but the first time I met you – it wasn't the same person that bumped into me in Gold's office."

By now, Sebastian Hastings couldn't bring himself to say anything; to even try to defend his position.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, Sebastian, especially you but-" By now, Olivia couldn't hold back her tears and she was left to sadly pour her heart out and cry. Turning away from the window, Sebastian saw that Olivia had tuned away from him in embarrassment, her cries now muffled as her hands covered her face. Olivia then made a move to walk to the door.

Before she could reach it however, Sebastian strode up to her and grabbed her by the arms, turning her around and silently hugging her. Without resisting, Olivia shakily wrapped her arms around Sebastian and continued to cry on his shoulder. The dark haired twin could only comfort her by stroking her hair with his free hand while the other supported her back.

When Olivia's crying began to cease, she turned her head to face Sebastian, still locked in embrace.

Sebastian noticed that Olivia's face was flushed, and her cheeks were still wet. He immediately wiped them dry with his thumbs and then proceeded to tuck the loose strands of hair the fell over her face. Olivia's green orbs kept locked on the other's gaze.

Acting on instinct. Sebastian leaned in and kissed her forehead. When his lips parted from skin, Olivia looked up at Sebastian anxiously. Olivia then slowly closed the distance between them as her lips found Sebastian's. The latter did nothing but submit by pulling Olivia closer.

----

Outside the room, the real Sebastian Hastings was about to open his dorm door minutes before he heard the conversation that took place. Now, he slowly turned around and left quietly with a small knowing smile on his face.

* * *

**Unexpected aint it? (gives maniacal laugh) Feedback will be greatly appreciated. **

**--F**lexibl_**e**_**F**ish_--_


	7. Explanations and Understandings

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though.**

**Okay, so for everyone who is confused as to why Viola was dressing up as her brother at that time and why Viola treated Olivia like she did, here's ****exactly what happened****, and how it go to that point.**

* * *

Viola propped both of her arms behind of her head as she lied down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. As 'Ken Oak Band' was playing on the radio with their song, 'Inda', Viola's thoughts wondered back on the events that happened yesterday and how it all started.

----

"_Viola Hastings," drawled the teacher as he noticed the dark haired girl entering the class, "late for class." He stated. Viola made a small guilty face as the whole class turned to look her way. She immediately looked for a place to sit down for History class. "If you'd kindly take a seat next to Miss Olivia, perhaps I could continue with my lecture, Hastings." Said the teacher now clearly displeased by her tardiness._

"_Another minute and you might as well be late as your brother," voiced the teacher. Viola mumbled under her breath as she readjusted her bag and went to sit in the vacant chair next to Olivia. _

"_Hey Liv," greeted Viola as she sat down. It was only after taking out her pen and notebook that Viola noticed the blonde girl didn't reply. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, Viola saw that Olivia looked as frazzled as she did the other night. Viola leaned slightly towards Olivia but not so much as to not make it obvious to the teacher. "Are you alright?" asked Viola softly. Not looking back at the other girl, Olivia gave a small nod, her lips taut. Viola then decided to play the innocently-ignorant card. "Hey look," she whispered as she faced the blonde beauty, "I didn't really know what happened the other-"_

"_Ms. Viola!" barked the teacher loudly, Viola then turned to look at the teacher, slightly irritated. "Distressing other students does not make you know about World History now does it?" _

_After a moment of silence ensued by a small glaring competition between Mr. Shineer and Viola Hastings , the teacher then continued with his lesson. Viola began tapping the pen softly against the notebook, not caring with anything that was written on the board. _

"_I'm sorry-" began Viola softly to Olivia. "Ms. Hastings, this will be the last time I warned you." The teacher cautioned. _

"_Mr. Shineer," Interjected Olivia the next second as she stood up abruptly from her seat. Viola noticed the fact that Olivia's voice was slightly higher than usual. The dark haired girl then turned to look at the blonde and saw that her eyes were now brimming with tears. "May I be excused to the bathroom?" asked Olivia. _

_With the permission that she was excused, Olivia hurriedly went out of the classroom. Viola gave a discontented sigh after that and didn't intend to pay attention in the rest of the class._

_Even after the bell rung, indicating the end of History class, Olivia had yet to return from the bathroom. Viola even stayed back for five minutes, and waited for her. It was only after when a different batch of students started to fill the classroom that Viola gathered her things, along with Olivia's, and left the classroom. _

_Viola bumped into Maria and left Olivia's bag with her. _

_The soccer- playing twin went off to the rest of her classes slightly concerned over Olivia. --I thought by not dressing up as Sebastian, I wouldn't have to face Olivia, but now it seems that even Olivia is bothered by the sight of Viola. Lord what do I do?-- Viola soon took a seat in Chemistry and saw that Olivia was now feeling better and not making eye contact with the dark haired girl. _

_Time quickly ticked on for the rest of the day and Viola found herself thinking less and less of Olivia, because she had other things to worry about; meeting up with Sebastian's band mates later on proved to be one and learning how to strum a single note on the guitar before meeting Sebastian's friends proved to be the other. When the final bell rang, Viola quickly exited out of the classroom and proceeded to find an empty room to change into the disguise of her brother._

_After she did, she came out looking as Sebastian. She checked her watch and figured that she still had an hour to learn some basic strums on the guitar. Viola made a beeline to her brother's dorm, not wanting to waste her time._

_Just as she was about to reach room 234, the door opened revealing Duke Orsino about to leave for soccer. _

"_Hey man, wassup." Greeted Viola as she stepped into the bedroom. "Hey," replied Duke, letting her pass._

_Just when Viola was sure Duke would leave, he spun her around. "Wait, you haven't seen Viola have you?" he asked. When Viola was to slow to think up of an excuse, Duke continued, "Because she's missed practice for two days now." Viola mentally kicked herself for forgetting; she's been so caught up with Olivia recently…_

_Viola started by saying, "She's been quite busy with…" she trailed off looking away for an excuse, "our mom." Duke's features creasing slightly to a confused pout. "You know, those debutant gowns and stuff." She mumbled, scrunching up her face. "Oh okay…" replied Duke while he spun the soccer ball with his fingers, "Well, could you tell her?" he asked, unsure. "Cause if she doesn't practice soon, our team would suck." He continued in a lighter tone. Viola gave a reassuring grin back. "Yeah no problem, dude."_

_Duke then left for the soccer field. Viola threw her bag next to her brother's bed, picked up the guitar she left earlier, sat down on the edge of the bed and propped the guitar on her lap. _

_Viola ran her fingers through the strings and not really knowing how to play in the first place, she moved her fingers up and down the strings but never really making a tune. She then tried to remember what Sebastian taught her when they were ten; something about tuning the guitar and placing specific fingers on the fretboard. After fifteen minutes of monotonous strumming and staring out the window to listen of she had managed to make a note out of the instrument, Viola gave an exhausted sigh and stared out the window._

_She then picked up her phone and called Paul._

_It took a couple rings before a familiar voice picked up, "Hey, cross-dresser," greeted Paul over the sound of the busy salon. Viola nonchalantly waved it off._

"_Paul, I don't know how I'm going to do this…" she said, "I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes and not a single note has come out of the guitar." The sound of a hair dryer was still existent in the background as Paul took a second to think. "That's because you have to pick it up and strum it to hear something, Vi." He said amusedly. _

"_Paul, I'm serious," cried Viola, "I'm about to meet Sebastian's friends in forty five minutes and I don't even know how to play electric guitar." Clearly emphasizing on the word 'electric guitar'. Paul sighed into his phone. "Well, Vi," he started as the hair dryer died down, "you can't be perfect at everything can you?" he asked. Viola gave a sigh of her own, except hers were more annoyed. Before she could hang up the phone, Paul's voice came through again quickly_

"_Okay, okay, look," he said thinking quickly, "maybe I can help you out…" he suggested, and before she could reply, the line was cut off. When she attempted to call Paul once more, the line was busy. She flipped her phone shut. Checking her watch, she made a hasty decision and took Sebastian's hand phone out of her pocket. Without thinking twice, she dialed Matt's number._

"_Hey man, wassup," greeted Matt._

"_Hey," she replied in her deep voice, muffling it slightly by covering her nose. "Listen, uh, I'm kinda sick today--"_

"_Oh," said Matt, "but will you be able to make it though?" _

"_Nah I don't think so." Viola gave a loud sniff, "It's pretty bad."_

"_But you were able to make it that day you had food poisoning right? That one was pretty bad too."_

_Viola felt peeved by her brother's enthusiasm to make it to every band practice. _

"_Look, I'd try to come by later, alright?" she lied, "But I gotta find a way out first, though." Hoping that would be what Sebastian would likely say. _

"_Just tell Olivia the same thing, every time you practice, dude. You've done it a dozen times."_

_Viola then felt like a bag of bricks was slapped across her face. Sebastian has been ditching out on Olivia more than once?_

"_Besides, I'm sure she'll understand. She always does." continued Matt._

_When Viola didn't reply, Matt went on, "Well, I gotta go and prep up the amps, I hope you can come soon, bro. See ya." With that, Matt got off the line._

_Sebastian's phone now hung limp in Viola's hand. Various thoughts and emotions were now running through Viola like a speeding bullet. She was mad at her brother for always making up excuses to Olivia, she was livid that he was spending more time with the band than with her, and she was angry at Olivia for being too naïve at all the excuses Sebastian gave. _

_As Viola was too busy in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the soft knock on the door._

_It was only until the presence of someone else in the room did Viola look up to see a blonde closing the door silently behind her._

_It was Olivia Lennox._

_There was a moment of ensued silence, before somebody spoke._

"_Sebastian, I'm really sorry."_

_Viola just glared at a spot on the wall. _

"_Look if you could at least let me explain-"_

"_Explain?" interjected Viola loudly as she channeled Sebastian's mind-set and her emotions got the better of her. "What is there is to explain Olivia? I saw everything – actions do speak louder than words."_

"_But please, you have to let me explain." Started Olivia as she tried to reach out to Viola, "I don't think I'd believe any word-" interrupted Viola as she got up to the window to distance herself away from Olivia._

_Olivia cried and then said "I went out with James because I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_Hurt me?" rivaled Viola, "don't you think this what you're doing now?"_

"_I thought by dating James, I could forget the image of Viola through you, Sebastian." Olivia answered her eyes brimming with tears. Viola faltered in her step but didn't reply._

"_Sebastian, I'm in love with your sister and I have been in love with her since the first day I saw her. That's what I've been trying to tell you the other day." Olivia looked away dolefully. "But then you ran off, and you made me think of what I've said. I've tried to transfer my emotions of Viola to you, Sebastian, and it worked on some days. Yes, I liked you but it was just not the same. I couldn't keep fooling myself with this lie. Viola got everything that she wanted but-" Olivia gave a distraught sigh before turning back to face Viola._

"_Do you know how confused I am when I'm around both of you?" exclaimed Olivia as tears started to stream down her face. "Do you know how hard is it to keep pretending to myself?"_

_Viola stared silently back at Olivia, still fuming at Olivia for being too naïve at Sebastian's excuses. _

"_When I'm around you it hurts me to lie to you because I think of Viola when I'm around you. You'll do something that reminds me of her or share the exact same smile. And when I'm around Viola, I feel guilty because I'm thinking of your sister in this way."_

_Olivia then made a small defeated gesture as she tried hard to explain, "I thought by dating James, I wouldn't hurt both you and Viola and maybe I could forget these feelings I have for the both of you." _

_Olivia took in a shuddering breath as more tears fell from her face. Viola only looked away, finally realizing the destruction of relationships and the confusion of feelings that was her causing. And the person who suffered the most from it all was standing in front of her._

"_That's the reason why I've been avoiding both you and Viola." Stated Olivia quietly as her tears slowly came down her face. "Sebastian you're a really great guy, but the first time I met you – it wasn't the same person that bumped into me in Gold's office."_

_By now, Viola couldn't bring herself to say anything; to even try to defend her and her brother's position._

"_I never meant to hurt anyone, Sebastian, especially you but-" By now, Olivia couldn't hold back her tears and she was left to sadly pour her heart out and cry. Turning away from the window, Viola saw that Olivia had tuned away from him in embarrassment, her cries now muffled as her hands covered her face. Olivia then made a move to walk to the door._

_Before she could reach it however, Viola strode up to her and grabbed her by the arms, turning her around and wordlessly hug her. Without resisting, Olivia shakily wrapped her arms around Viola and continued to cry on her shoulder. The dark haired twin could only comfort her by stroking her hair with his free hand while the other supported her back._

_When Olivia's crying began to cease, she turned her head to face Viola, still locked in embrace._

_Viola noticed that Olivia's face was flushed, and her cheeks were still wet. Taking pity on the blonde girl, she immediately wiped them dry with her thumbs and then proceeded to tuck the loose strands of hair the fell over her face. Olivia's green orbs kept locked on the other's gaze._

_Acting on instinct; Viola leaned in and kissed her forehead, hoping that it would calm Olivia down. When her lips parted from skin, Olivia looked up at her anxiously. Olivia then slowly closed the distance between them as her lips found Viola's. The latter did nothing but submit by pulling Olivia closer._

----

Now, Viola unconsciously traced her lips with the tip of her fingertips; where the taste of Olivia's kiss still lingered. The memory of watching Olivia suddenly stopping the kiss and immediately leaving Viola alone in the dorm room swiftly came through her mind. The dark haired twin then reassured herself it was only because Olivia thought she wasn't kissing the person she was supposed to. Viola then sighed as if finally realizing something.

"Hey sis," greeted Sebastian as he entered the bedroom, making Viola jump slightly in surprise. Viola was sure no one would find her in this temporary haven. How did he know she was here? Viola voiced her question out loud.

Sebastian shrugged as he sat next to his twin sister.

"Since no one we know in Illyria knew where you were, I figured I'd find you here." He answered looking around the bedroom. "Just don't ask me how I know, it must be a twin thing." He said smiling. Viola too laughed in response. "So, uh," began Sebastian after a few moments, "what are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked. Viola sat up and answered truthfully said, "I don't know," Sebastian frowned before Viola continued, "maybe it's because your room seems more 'comfortable' than mine."

Sebastian slightly nodded, understanding, "Yeah," he said, "I think mom is intent on brainwashing you to actually become more girly." Both twins then identically scrunched up their faces, slightly horrified at the fact and knowing that the room next door was filled with debutant gowns at the moment.

Suddenly Viola realized something.

"Sebastian, why aren't you in your basement?" asked Viola, eyes wide. Sebastian shrugged once more, "I heard that you had a little problem with meeting up with my band mates for a practice session," he answered. "So Paul thought it'd be safe for me to go, and save you the embarrassment of humiliating me in front of the band." Viola laughed nervously. "But don't worry," her brother assured quickly, "it was a good thing you didn't come too, 'cause then it would've been weird for my band to see two Sebastians." Sebastian gave a genuine laugh at the thought. "Besides, Matt also told me that 'I' was sick." He finished.

Viola then had to look away, unsure of what to feel or say, and suddenly remembering Sebastian's excuses for Olivia.

"Actually I was going to Illyria to tell you that I'd be meeting up with my band mates, but…" Sebastian then trailed off, suddenly leaving Viola tense, "I figured Paul would've gotten to you first." He said.

"No, he didn't." she answered softly looking away and trying to figure out why the hairdresser didn't.

Even though Sebastian couldn't quite figure out why his sister was acting so strange, he could tell that he had to change to subject. Sebastian cleared his throat before he spoke. "So, how are things going on with maintaining my life?" he asked in a lighter tone, smiling up at his sister. Viola had to tense up once more and before she could reply, Sebastian continued, "I heard that you had a fight with Olivia yesterday." He stated, still smiling mischievously.

Viola was inwardly freaking out. --How would he know that?-- she thought. Both Viola and Olivia were alone in that dorm room yesterday. Weren't they?

"Sebastian," she started off cautiously, but her brother cut her off, "Nah, its ok I knew what was gonna happen." He stated, still trying to stifle the laughter that was building inside of him as he watched his sister. The dark haired boy's statement only further troubled the girl, afraid that she was caught. "She and I quarrel a lot, too." He explained. Sebastian then saw his sister visibly relax slightly at that and he couldn't help but aggravate her a bit more.

"So did you guys kiss and make up?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Before Sebastian knew what was happening, Viola jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Instead of getting mad and being in pain, Sebastian finally let all of his suppressed laughter out. His loud laughter drowned out his sister's little ramblings and questions. It was a full minute that both twins were left like that.

"What is going on?" asked a concerned voice as it came up quickly in the hallway. "Viola, what are you doing?" asked the voice which now belonged to mom. Daphne then got into the tussle and pried Viola of her brother. "Sebastian, are you hurt?" asked mom immediately as he helped himself off the floor "No mom, I'm fine." He replied as he brushed himself. As Daphne turned to reprimand her daughter of her actions, Viola was no longer in the room. The sound of a door slamming in the hallway indicated so.

"Vi?" asked mom, more concerned than ever.

Sebastian held her back gently. "It's ok, mom." He said, "It's my fault." He explained. "Don't worry; I'm going there to say sorry right now." With that, Sebastian brought his mom downstairs before going back up to console his sister.

Sebastian knocked on the door and called out to her before opening the door, grateful that she didn't lock it behind her.

When he entered her room, besides the usual debutant gowns placed strategically all over the place, Sebastian saw that Viola sat beside her bed, her knees brought up to her chest and hiding her face in them, sobbing quietly. "Hey, Vi." He said softly as he came up to her. "Go away," was her muffled reply. Instead of obliging to her request, he sat down next to her.

"Look, I know that was wrong of me to say that just now and it was extremely out of place," said Sebastian, "I'm really sorry." Viola accepted his apology after a few moments and looked up to face him. Sebastian gave a small smile when he saw that his sister was no longer crying and wiping the tears off her face.

"And seriously, I do know what exactly happened between you and Olivia yesterday." He said after a moment of silence. Viola immediately turned to look at her brother, with worry. "And I'm glad it did." He said smiling, leaving his sister lost and confused. "Like I said; Olivia and I have been fighting a lot these days. I just don't know why she stayed with me this long." He said softly.

"But how…?" asked Viola, wondering about how Sebastian knew about the quarrel.

"Paul wanted me to surprise you, so he told me what happened and he let me out of my basement and told me to find you in Illyria." Viola looked away from him as her gaze focused on the lamp on the table. "But when I got there, I found out that someone had already beaten me to my dorm room, and 'I' was actually already in there." Sebastian finished with a genuine chuckle.

Viola took a few moments to register what was said and asked, "What made you think she was going to leave you?"

Her brother shrugged, trying to figure that out himself, "Well, I was always so occupied with the band that even when she had a special occasion planned out for us, I couldn't make it." He answered.

"The excuses?"

"Was all Matt's idea." replied Sebastian in a heartbeat. "I never went with it. I just figured since we both trusted each other, I'd always tell her the truth."

Both twins didn't know what to say next and instead listened to the clock that was ticking on the wall. Viola decided to break the silence first.

"So…."trailed viola, wondering how she could put it in simpler words, "how much of it did you hear?" she asked

"The whole conversation, really," He answered, making himself comfortable on the wooden floor. "But I'm sort of glad it was you than me."

Viola laughed, wishing she could've said the same thing, "Yeah, but you do know that you have to face Olivia soon, right?" she said, picking at the carpet. Sebastian nodded, "You and me both." He corrected.

Viola turned to look at him, slightly stunned. "Hey!" defended Sebastian, "I don't think you'd want Olivia to fall in love with the wrong twin, do you?" He then gave a pointed look towards Viola's way.

Viola bit her lip and looked away. Without thinking it over, Viola asked "And you're okay with this??"

Sebastian waved it off nonchalantly with his hand, "Yeah," he answered, "she didn't fall in love with me in the first place, remember?" he pointed out. "Besides, I think Olivia would want someone who is always there for her." Sebastian gave her friendly a nudge, "As far as I know, you are the one who fits that category, even when you are dressed up as me." Sebastian looked away for a second to ponder, "Perhaps I'd be better off with those groupies, you know, to fit into that whole 'rock band' issue." He said thoughtfully.

Viola had to laugh at that and Sebastian then joined her, both twins were left in a fit of amusement.

The bedroom door then slowly creaked open and Mom's face came peering through the gap. "Is everything okay?" she asked. Sebastian and Viola greeted their mom and assured her they were both fine. "Oh good," said mom as she stepped fully into the room holding a tray. "Because I made cookies!"

**

* * *

****Yay! Cookies make everything better and the current confusion is now solved! (takes a bite off a cookie) But now, how are both twins going to** **explain to Olivia on everything that has happened, will she understand or will she continue dating James and solve everyone's problems? (gasp)**

--**F**lexible**F**ish--


	8. Confronted Confessions

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though.**

* * *

It was a cloudy Friday afternoon, and most of the students Illyria were watching their school's soccer team practice on the field. 

Sebastian saw Olivia sitting in one of the bleachers and he decided to go up and talk to her.

"Hey Liv," he greeted as he came towards her. Sebastian then noticed that she wasn't alone as a tall guy sat uncomfortably close to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, forcing a smile. The pair then looked up at him. "Alone." He stated as he looked at the boy he know familiarized as James.

Olivia turned to look at James, silently. James then rolled his eyes and noisily got up from his seat and walked away, but not before stepping up and intimidating the dark haired boy with his height. Sebastian coolly waved it off until James walked away. Olivia turned her gaze from the red Armadillos practice and looked at Sebastian. Seeing that he showed no interest of sitting down, Sebastian then indicated that they walk together.

He then led her away from the noisy field, and they began walking on the school grounds.

It was a few moments before either said anything, and before Olivia could ask what was going on, Sebastian said, "Olivia," he started, "I have a confession of my own."

----

Once Viola was done washing all the dirt and sweat acquired from soccer practice off herself, she got up to the bathroom mirror. Wiping the steam off the mirror, suddenly Viola realized she wasn't alone as Olivia entered the bathroom. Both girls looked at each other giving a small smile in return. "Hey Liv," greeted Viola warmly as Olivia came up to the mirror. Olivia gave a smile back and Viola casually waved her introversion off. Moments of awkward silence then filled the room. Viola then quickly wiped herself off, packed up her things and left, eager to escape from the sudden tension,

"Sebastian told me what happened." said Olivia. Viola stopped her tracks just as she was about to walk out the door.

"Is it true?" continued Olivia a heated manner. Viola had no choice but to turn around and face her, setting her bag on the floor.

"Did you dress up as Sebastian for the past week?" she asked again. The dark haired beauty knew this would happen sooner or later. Viola gave a defeated gesture, "Yes," She answered, "and I am really sorry that I-" Olivia cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"So you were the one who I have been confessing all my feelings to?" asked Olivia with an unknown hint in her voice while taking a step towards Viola. Before Viola could reply, Olivia continued on, "you were the one who got jealous when James and I were in the library?" Olivia took another step. Viola opened her mouth once again to reply but Olivia wasn't finished, "and you were the one who kissed me back the other day?" All this while, Olivia kept her voice in a steady tone that left Viola feeling ten times worse. Suddenly Olivia's words turned to a whisper, "And all this time, you have been…_repeatedly_ lying to my face with this double life?"

She would rather have had Olivia screaming and throwing things at her when she said that. She knew she deserved that much. Viola closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Why?" came Olivia's voice.

When Viola opened her eyes once more, Olivia was now standing in front her, looking back with questionable eyes but holding a face of hurt.

Right there and then, Viola felt herself being more vulnerable than she had ever been. Taking a shuddering breath, Viola hesitated before she answered, "Because I love you." Olivia faltered by a hint at that statement and Viola unexpectedly felt stronger, giving her the courage to go on and prove herself.

"I wasn't sure how Sebastian would've reacted when you were going to confess everything that you told me," Viola took a step towards Olivia, closing the distance between them. "I didn't want to see you get hurt when you went out with James because I know that that guy is just a jerk only wanted to get in your pants and dump you later." Viola then gathered both of Olivia's hand in hers and gazed back in Olivia's glossy orbs, silently beseeching, "I kissed you because I wanted to take all the pain away. I wanted your hurting to stop, and I'm sorry that I was the one who caused you all of that."

The tables of confrontation were turned, and Olivia didn't expect it. She pulled away from Viola, shaking her head and pursing her lips as she did so, but Viola continued on, not ignoring the tears that were now threatening to fall from Olivia's eyes.

"Yes I dressed up as Sebastian." She stated, "Only because I tried to make everything right between you and him."

Olivia frowned angrily at that as she pulled her hands away from Viola, "Sebastian and I were already falling apart."

"That's why I tried so hard to fix that." Viola replied softly. "I didn't want to see both of you get hurt."

"So, you did this all for Sebastian?" asked Olivia angrily, as the wheels started turning in her head making her see the reason behind all this, "Not once did you care about…how I felt or..or..how you played with my-"

"I wanted to be closer to you!" cried Viola loudly, making Olivia stop. Viola took a moment to compose herself, "I know that you wouldn't have wanted to be near me when I was myself, and I wanted to feel what my brother felt when he was with you."

Olivia slowly shook her head, blinking away the tears. Viola held her back by her wrists just as the blonde turned to leave. Olivia resisted, jerking her hand away, she quickly made her way towards the door.

"And I now know my brother was the luckiest person on earth when he was with you, Olivia."

Olivia stopped as her hand reached the doorknob.

"And I will never forgive myself if you walk out that door and continue being with James. Because I'll know that it was all my causing and I know that you don't love him."

Seeing that Olivia made no move to turn around, Viola silently walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, turning around like she did the other night. Olivia's face was now wet with tears that fell a long time ago.

"What makes you think I don't?" asked Olivia shakily as she tried to steady her gaze on Viola's face.

A short moment was passed as the two stared at each other at such close proximity.

"Because you told 'Sebastian' that it was Viola that you loved, few days back, and you confessed it once to 'him' again that night." answered Viola gently as she wiped the tears off the blonde's face, "I was 'Sebastian' when you said all of that, and I'm standing in front of you now, as myself, asking, begging, if you meant all of what you said." Viola looked squarely into Olivia's eyes, "Because if you didn't, then I stand corrected and you can walk out of my life forever. But know this Olivia Lennox, I have fallen for you, and I can only hope you still feel the same."

A dry sob then escaped Olivia's lips, as more tears began to well up in her eyes. Before Viola could react, Olivia gently shook herself off Viola's grasps. The dark haired girl couldn't do anything as her mind slowly registered on the small action that took place. Unconsciously taking a small step back, Viola stood still and alone, listening as Olivia's footsteps and sobs quickly echo away from the bathroom.

**

* * *

****Hey you guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time so this is me making up for it. ;) Don't worry the next chapter will be up very soon! Promise!**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	9. Unknown Me

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though.**

* * *

Viola sat on the stone wall looking at an empty Illyrian campus in the light of sunset. The rest of the student body were inside attending their last class for the day and Viola pretty much couldn't have been bothered with what was happening in Mr. Shineer's World History. It had been an hour that she sat there with her legs brought up to her chest, gazing out into the open horizon and watching the sun set into it while absentmindedly tugging at the shoelace of her converse shoes. 

The dark haired girl tried to go over what happened with Olivia earlier. Viola had poured out everything to the other girl; confessing why she was dressing up as her brother, explaining that she was trying to protect Olivia from hurting, she even told Olivia that she finally realized that she loved the blonde girl. And Olivia Lennox had walked away; somewhat proving that she's rather be with a jerk like James than be with a liar like her.

Slowly, tears began to form in Viola Hastings's eyes.

This was the part where she didn't understand. Olivia told 'Sebastian' that she liked Viola, --_Why couldn't she just say it again to my face?-- _She thought. In one way or another, Viola already knew the answer to that. It was the fact that she had been parading around with this lie while repeatedly toying with the girl's emotions. It was easy to see why Olivia couldn't find anymore reason to trust her. Not only had Viola been lying to Olivia, she had first lied to Sebastian as well, and Duke was no exception.

"Oh god," breathed Viola softly as her sudden realization hit. "Duke."

Viola had almost forgotten about her boyfriend, Duke Orsino. She had been lying to him about her occurring disappearances and probably hurting him by not always being there for him like she was supposed to. In the end, she was only just using him.

How had she become this person that have had hurt this many people; all innocent and naïve towards her actions, all of them being the very people who are constantly close to her.

No longer able to hold back her tears, Viola buried her head in her arms and cried. Ashamed of all her actions and regretting each one. The school bell then rang, signaling the end of the day and drowning out Viola's cry of anguish. The students then started filling out into the lawn, ready to go back to their dorms.

Despite everyone feeling glad at the end of classes and not taking notice of the dark haired girl who was hunched down by the wall crying, Viola suddenly felt an air of tension heading towards her. The faint sound of heavy and determined footsteps headed her way stopped her crying as she could tell something was wrong.

Lifting her head and trying to point the source of the agitation among the mass of students who were now walking around campus in their relaxed and carefree ways, Viola saw a movement conflicting that, confirming her suspicions. She noticed the solitary fortitude a good feet away coming from behind a group of students. As the person hastily made their way towards her, Viola knew immediately who it was. James. And he looked enraged as he made his way towards her.

"You bitch!" bellowed James loudly, earning a few stares from the surrounding students, who then stopped walking to see what was going on.

Viola jumped from her seat and prepared to run if needed. She held up her hands slightly to tell him to back off. "What did you say to Olivia?" continued James as he still made his way towards her.

Viola didn't know why James was mad at her. Shouldn't he be mad at 'Sebastian', and how did he know she was Sebastian's sister?

She began warily, "Look man, I don't know what you-"

"Bullshit!" exclaimed James. "I know that you said something to Olivia for her to not even want me-"

Aggravated by having James cut her off, Viola quickly returned the act, "Dude, she didn't even want you in the beginning," she said crossly while raising her chin defiantly; "You were just filling in." Her statement made James stop four feet away from her and Viola was now aware that the rest of the students had formed a large circle around her and James.

Upon having a temporary death wish, Viola was glad to finally have a reason to piss this male chauvinist off so that he could beat the crap out of her. She had wanted to pick a fight with him ever since she saw him put an arm around Olivia in the library. She didn't care if people were around and staring. She didn't care if he was much bigger than her and that she would never wake up after that. At least it gave her a reason to physically beat herself up because of the pain she's caused other people.

Viola was one sentence away from having that wish, because right now James looked ready to kill and he seemed to have that last bit of restraint in him.

"Olivia won't stop crying about you, says that you've been making her feel these…feelings." James shook his head in disbelief before his face contorted to mad rage. "You brainwashed her with your fucking cross dressing, dyke!" stated James. Feeling cocky, Viola rolled her eyes obviously and made a face. --_Please, is he serious?-- "_You made her into a fucking lesbian, whore!" spat a disgusted James.

Right now, Viola was fed up with the verbal abuse that offended gay people everywhere, and most of the girls around the circle thought so too.

"At least any woman will be better than a pig like you!" she shot back.

The last string of restraint broke off James and he looked like a bull that just saw a red Viola. As he made a move to charge towards her, Sebastian immediately came up to James and warned the guy to back off his sister. Unfortunately, Viola was the only thing in James's vision now and compared to the jock, Sebastian was smaller. James then forcibly shoved Sebastian out of the way, throwing Viola's brother to the unexpected crowd. Viola froze like a deer in headlights, unable to think and figure the situation out.

Viola saw a glimpse of James coming towards her as she closed her eyes to ready herself for the blow. As she waited for to blow to come and hit her hard, it never came. Instead a fist impacted into something other than her and she heard somebody fall to the ground.

Someone then growled, "You keep away from her." Opening her eyes, her brain quickly grasped the situation and she realized that Duke had stepped up in front of her and was now the reason why James was on the floor sporting a large bruise on the left side of his face and a nose which was starting to bleed.

Before James could get up and retaliate with another fist, a booming voice which belonged coach Dinklage roared, "Alright that's enough!" The English coach then brought James roughly to his feet, seizing at his collar. "I'll teach you about insulting girls and wanting to hit them!" he said. Dinklage then literally dragged James forcibly by the collar, bringing him away from the crowd but not before shouting, "What are you lot staring at?" he asked to the crowd of people. "Get back to your dorms!" he ordered. Everyone then hastily went their way.

When Viola turned back to look at Duke, he was helping Sebastian to his feet as the crowd quickly dispersed.

"Thanks man," said Sebastian as he brushed himself off. Seeing that her brother wasn't really hurt, her attention was now towards Duke who looked away momentarily.

"Duke," stated Viola softly.

Not meeting her eyes and not replying, Duke just glanced at Viola and began to walk away to the school grounds, Sebastian too went off his way quietly. Viola knew that he had heard what James had said, hell, she was confident that everyone in Illyria had heard. But right now, she had to make things right between herself and Duke.

"Duke," Viola called out as she started to catch up with the Captain of the soccer team. Duke made no move to stop for her.

"Please Duke," she tried out once more, "if you could listen to me for a moment." Viola said approaching him. Duke rounded on the girl, his emotions suddenly overwhelming him.

"Why, so I can just listen how you've been using me to get closer to Olivia? Save it, Viola, I don't need to listen to the same excuse twice. At least now I know this time its real!"

Duke then turned around and continued walking. But Viola caught his arm and turned him around.

Looking up to his temper confused eyes, Vila silently pleaded for him to listen to her explanations. Very slowly, Duke's features softened, he knew that he was still in love with this girl and he realized that he had reacted badly. The least he could do was listen to what she had to say. Duke felt his jaw relaxing after unknowingly clenching them a minute ago. Viola looked away for a moment before looking back to him.

"I didn't know it could've come to this." She said softly as she shook her head faintly in disbelief. "I thought by trying to get Sebastian and Olivia get back together on track, everything would've been fine." Viola continued softly as if talking to herself. "I didn't think it would turn out the exact opposite and I was the one falling in love with her."

Duke's expression then softened as he understood what Viola was trying to say. He had a crush on Olivia for three years, and it wasn't surprising Viola's brother, Sebastian, had hopped in that same wagon only after earning an out-of-the-blue-kiss from the same girl a month back. Now it seems that Viola too was caught in Olivia's spell. Duke catches himself before Viola could ask him why he was idly grinning to himself. He then caught Viola's sincere statement, "But I never meant to hurt you, Duke."

Duke Orsino looked down at the girl for a long moment. "After you told me you had to dress up as Sebastian for the last time, I figured this was coming." Duke declared gently.

Duke didn't need to explain, both he and Viola knew what he was talking about. There were signs, everywhere, and each one of them led up to this current situation. Duke didn't need a detective to figure it all out, he himself had been observant with what his girlfriend had been doing the past week. Even though they both knew that Viola wasn't always there for him for the past week, what Viola didn't know that Duke was always perceptive of her.

Both of them looked back at each other, slowly understanding one another. Duke then gave a small grin and before Viola's own smile could reach her eyes, Duke came over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. They stayed like that for three minutes.

"Thanks for beating the crap out of James." said Viola as the broke apart from their embrace. Well that broke the iceberg of apprehensions. Duke chuckled lightly, "Hey, did you think I was gonna let him paralyze our star player?" he asked in the same tone as they started to walk back to their dorm rooms. "You know I could've taken on that guy, right?" replied Viola as a matter-of-factly. Duke then slung an arm around the shoulders of his friend, "And what, let you have all the fun?" he responded, "I wanted to beat him up ever since he transferred here."

**

* * *

****Hey there, I had a little trouble with this chapter because I wasn't sure if I wanted Duke to be mad at Viola or not. But I figured that Viola was already hurt in the previous chapter and that she needed a friend right now. Don't we all? hehehe (hugs)**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	10. When You're Not Around

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though.**

* * *

"Olivia, darling!" greeted a loud voice on the other side of the room. Looking up as she entered the room, Olivia saw that the voice belonged to the hairdresser, Paul Antonio, who was now approaching the intimidated girl with open arms. When he saw that Olivia didn't look as thrilled as he was, Paul immediately dropped his arms as he stopped in front of her, scrutinizing the girl before him.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

It took a while for Olivia to answer since she was a little hesitant at first, but before a word had fully formed from Olivia, Paul cut her off by snapping at his colleagues.

"Nikki, all my other appointments are canceled for today." A girl with dirty shaggy blonde hair and a piercing on the right side of her nose muttered her reply from behind the counter. "Hans, could you help Maria finish off Mrs. Walkerman's hair curls, Jonsey I need you to clean up after Blake's buzz cut later on, Jules and Craig, come over here and help me." The salon was then busy with movements and Olivia had to wonder if Paul was now running the place.

"The big boss is out today," explained Paul as he read Olivia's expression, he then brought Olivia to the other side of the salon, "I'd figured someone needed to run the place while he's out."

"Yeah, and we are all just mindless sheep following orders around here." said a girl in a low and husky voice as she came up beside Olivia with her wavy dark chocolate hair flowing behind her, "I'm Jules." She then offered a hand towards Olivia, smiling. The blonde girl took it and gave a small shake. As soon as Olivia sat down in her seat, a guy with healthy shoulder length hair fit for a hair commercial came up beside her. "Not to mention Paul just loves bossing people around." He stated, chuckling. He then introduced himself as Craig.

"And I almost forgot you both still have a sarcastic sense of humor." Replied Paul as he ran his fingers through Olivia's hair; studying the texture of her hair. "Olivia, you have been thinking too much, girl." said Paul, changing the subject immediately.

Olivia cringed slightly in her seat, "Is it that obvious?" she asked in a small voice as she looked at Paul through the mirror, "How do you know?"

"Stress not only can be shown on the face, it shows in the hair too." said Craig smugly, proudly knowing his facts. This only made Olivia sink lower in her seat, to which Jules noticed. "Hey smart ass," said Jules as she strongly nudged Craig sideways, "perhaps you could use your smarts to find the right conditioner, then?" She then clicked her tongue and raised an eyebrow at Craig, to which he replied with a small glare. He then made his way to the back storeroom but not before replying, "Alright, Juliet!"

The next second Jules ran after him, growling.

"So would you mind sharing the thoughts or are you gonna just let it eat you up inside?" asked Paul over the small sound of ruckus which now came from the store. Olivia turned her attention to him, "What?" she replied distractedly.

"Olivia," began Paul as he placed his hand on her shoulders and stared squarely at her "I don't need to order another hair expert here to tell you that you're stressed just by looking at your hair, because I can already sense it the moment you stepped in here." Olivia bit the corner of her bottom lip and glanced away as Paul continued. "And I know you didn't come in here just to have your hair washed-"

"Although it's a good thing that you did, Olivia, we can help make you more beautiful than ever before!" chimed Craig as he popped back beside Paul setting the conditioner on the table. "Leave the girl alone, Craig!" barked Jules as she came back tying her wavy hair into a ponytail. "She's already beautiful as she is."

Olivia felt herself blush slightly at that comment and she was glad that everyone around her was too busy with something else to notice.

"Sometimes I wonder how you would get a boyfriend like Clive." wondered Jules as she shook her head slightly. Craig then tilted his head slightly towards Jules. "Well, I could show you in bed-" Jules then grimaced obviously as Craig continued, "but then I remember you're not into that sorta thing!" Craig then laughed as Jules still had the same expression her face. "You're sick!" exclaimed Jules.

Before the two could continue any further into their conversation, Paul interrupted them curtly, "I think both of you are done for the day – thanks for the help." Craig gladly turned around to pack for the day but Jules stayed back. "Yeah, but I haven't offered my services yet." She said cracking her knuckles slightly, "You might wanna need a little bit of relaxing, your shoulders look a little tense." Jules then looked at Olivia in the mirror, winked and smiled at her, showing her dimples.

"Maybe another time, Jules, I need to talk to her first about this one." replied Paul. "Problems, eh?" asked Jules as she dropped her hands to her side and raised her eyebrow once more, "Who is it, the ex boyfriend?"

"Actually," began Paul tentatively, "it's the soon to be girlfriend."

Olivia then caught a second in the reflection when Jules looked a little put down, but as soon as it came it was gone and Jules was smiling again. "Okay cool," she said clapping Paul on the back, "catch you later, Paul." Jules caught Olivia's eyes for a second before looking away and saying "It was nice to meet you, Olivia." The blonde then watched Jules's reflection in the mirror as she walked away from the saloon. "They're cousins, the both of them." said Paul as he watched Olivia through the mirror. Olivia gave a small nod in reply.

"You know, we call her our very own Faith." said Paul amusedly. When Olivia didn't get it, Paul continued, "You know, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

Olivia's face then lit up slightly as she caught on, "Oh yeah," she replied. Olivia remembered catching a few of the famous cult series when she did. Olivia could then see the resemblance between the fictional character and Jules, and the more she compared both of them, the more she realized there was very little difference between them. A short silence then fell between the two and Olivia used that time to take a look around the saloon. By now, almost everyone had gone back, but there was another elderly customer on her far left. And Olivia knew it had to be Mrs. Walkerman with her hair curls.

"So Olivia," began Paul catching her attention, "are you going to tell me what happened, or would you rather have me guess what's going on?"

Hesitant at first, Olivia Lennox slowly but surely recounted the event that took place between Viola and herself two days ago.

After Olivia was done telling her story, Paul was also done washing her hair. "So why did you leave?" he asked as he washed the remaining shampoo off her hair in the sink. Olivia's brow creased slightly as she stared up at the ceiling above her. "I guess I was scared." She answered softly, Paul observed her, letting her continue. "I was scared that Viola might hurt me again by lying to me," she softly continued, "and I thought she was just saying all those stuff to make me feel better. I was also scared of what might happen between us; will it just be some sort of…experiment to her, what will the school think?" she wondered. "I just didn't want to get hurt by her again…I was terrified that all of it was only a dream." Olivia finished in a whisper.

By now, the only occupants left in the saloon were Paul and Olivia.

Paul led her back to her seat and dried her hair with a towel. "Olivia," began Paul, "I've known Viola Hastings for years now, and I know that the last thing she'd want to do is hurt anyone – especially you of all people." He stated firmly. "I also know that she does feel the same way about you, believe me," chuckled Paul, "you're not the only one who comes looking for me after school asking for advice after they've had a certain encounter with a girl they like!"

Paul then reached for the hairdryer as Olivia began to laugh at his ironic sarcasm.

"And hey," Paul continued over Olivia's laughter, "If I'm wrong and things don't work out between both of you, I'll be glad to tell Jules that you'd be looking forward to that massage!"

Olivia half mocked a look of surprise and before she could come up with a quick reply, Paul had already turned on the loud hairdryer and emphasized that he can no longer hear her over the noise.

----

"Hastings!" yelled a booming voice on the side of the football field, Viola continued kicking the multiple balls lined up on the field into the soccer net. "Hastings, that enough, practices were done an hour ago, go back and rest." Advised the coach.

Viola scored another hard goal into the net. "I'm almost done coach," she replied breathlessly, "Just give me five more minutes."

Coach Dinklage watched as the only girl in the field relentlessly scored goal after goal into the net, each kick becoming harder and more forceful, he wondered where she even had the rest of her energy to kick the ball the way she is now. The sun had already set, leaving a dark hue of orange around the field, and the darkness was soon settling in. Though still concerned for the female soccer player, Dinklage left knowing that there'd be no more use in reminding her to stop; he could only hope that she'd stop soon.

Viola kicked another ball into the net and using the last of her remaining energy; she let out a frustrated yell and kicked the final ball. It missed the post by inches and was now rolling far onto the track and further into the darkness. Irritated by her miss, Viola placed both of her arms behind her head and breathed heavily as beads of sweat continued to roll down the sides of her face. Her legs gave out beneath her, and Viola was soon on the grass trying to steady her breathing.

--_Two days_-- Thought Viola as she stared at the field that now had footballs strewn all over. Two days since that incident between Olivia and herself, two days since they haven't been talking, two days since Viola has seen Olivia around school even with their shared classes. Viola was beginning to think if she waited for no apparent reason. --_Olivia probably wouldn't even want to see me anymore and could've moved on by now.-- _Viola then remembered what Duke had said earlier when she voiced her opinion: 'Just give her time, Viola.' He said. She then couldn't help but scoff slightly.

By sheer exhaustion and the feeling of defeat, Viola harshly lied down on the grass and covered her eyes with her arm.

Before sleep could quickly overcome the dark haired girl, Viola heard the grass shift slightly in the distance.

Afraid that it might be the school janitor or Headmaster telling her that she'd been caught in the field after-hours, Viola immediately opened her eyes and quickly sat up to look at her intruder. The first thing that greeted her eyes was the darkness that fell over the entire compound, Viola could then slightly make out a figure as it came to a stop a feet away from her.

"Hey," greeted a gentle voice that Viola recognized all too well but hasn't heard recently, she didn't even know that she missed that voice until now.

Suddenly, bright lights illuminated the entire field and even though it blinded her for a moment, Viola Hastings knew that although she missed the voice, she missed the person that voice belonged to more. And right now, that very person stood before her smiling softly, making her look more radiant as the bright lights shone at her in every angle. Viola's breath then got caught in her throat as a smile tugged at her own lips.

"Olivia."

**

* * *

****First, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Let me just say that that little bit of Jules was my veneration for Faith the Vampire Slayer… hahaha. Must've been reading too many BTVS fics lately! Anyways, it took a while to come up with this chapter since I had to figure out how Viola and Olivia would meet…I had a lot of possibilities going in my head and it was kinda hard to pick one scenario. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Till then, **

**--F**lexible**F**ish**--**


	11. Wanting You

**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way. I do own the storyline though.**

* * *

Viola slowly stood up from where she was, keeping her gaze on the person before her; afraid that this was all just a hallucination and Olivia would disappear before her eyes.

The dark haired girl still couldn't believe that this beautiful person standing in front of her looks more radiant than ever. Olivia was dressed in a light cream colored halter top and a white cotton skirt. Viola noticed that the blonde's hair showed every bit of Paul Antonio's work; it was layered slightly while framing the Olivia's features beautifully, creating a sort of bright halo around the girl. Viola vaguely wondered if the angels in heaven came as close to this.

Finally sure that this was not in fact a delusion, Viola Hastings quickly realized that they were still in a particular situation, and being the person that she was, she always made the first move to make everything right.

"Olivia," she softly began again, only this time, more determined.

It was only after having Olivia's finger pressed slightly to her lips; gently cutting her off, that Viola realized just how close they were.

Olivia then quietly took both of Viola's hands in hers and looked up at the taller girl, with a ghost of a smile still playing on her lips. Suddenly feeling uncertain, Olivia glanced away from the hazel orbs, but she didn't let go of the hands that were apprehensively grasping her own.

"I'm sorry," said Olivia softly before Viola could ask her what's wrong.

With a sense of trepidation quickly clouding over Viola's mind, she quickly felt the need to run away from there to avoid anymore possible heartbreak. But her mind didn't seem to want to listen to her instincts, and she stayed rooted to spot while still holding onto Olivia's hands. Viola had no doubt that the blonde haired beauty could feel her shaking slightly with anxiety. As Olivia's blue gaze met up to meet hers once more, Viola was then filled with the reassurance of hope.

"What you said the other day, took me by surprise." Said Olivia, "And it also made me scared." Olivia figured it'd be best if she were to explain; it was now or never.

"I'm sorry for running out on you the other day, Vi." Said Olivia tentatively, "I was a huge moron for doing that," She then added hastily, "and I understand if you don't forgive me for that and that you probably won't…" Olivia then trailed off, afraid that her words might've become a reality. She then closed her eyes and took a moment for herself to choose her next sentence carefully, "I'm willing to give another shot at this, if you'd let me."

After opening her eyes, Olivia didn't know what to think as she was greeted by a rather unreadable expression across Viola's face. Viola then gently slid her hands out of Olivia's grasp; carefully taking note of Olivia's saddened expression.

"Yeah, you were a moron," agreed Viola thoughtfully. Olivia looked away; embarrassed to show the tears that were forming around her eyes.

"But don't think for a second that I probably wouldn't want anything to do with you," Viola took a small pause to let Olivia catch on and watched as a sparkle came across the other girl's expression, "Because I want everything that revolves around you, Olivia Lennox." stated Viola, smiling, as Olivia's face too lit up amidst all the tears.

Both girls closed the short distance between themselves, smiling in euphoria.

Viola brushed a strand of hair out of Olivia's face and leaned down to capture the blonde's lips gently in her own.

----

"You totally set them up for that didn't you?" asked a quiet voice behind Paul as the hairdresser watched from the darker side of the bleachers; Olivia uncertainly making her way on the dark field.

As he turned around, Paul saw that it was Andrew Clifton standing nervously by the archway, giving a small smile. Paul didn't know whether to run or hide, either way; his legs didn't seem to be following his instincts. Andrew then gawkily leaned on the wall beside him, triggering a switch at the same time; lighting the entire field with spotlights.

Aware of what just happened, Paul looked over his shoulder to take a quick look at the two girls. Everything seemed to be fine, and he was thankful of the boy's right timing of clumsiness. Paul then turned back to the soccer player, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't the only one for that idea." He replied giving a pointed look at Andrew.

After both Paul and Olivia were done in the saloon, Paul Antonio decided to send Olivia back to Illyria, figuring he might as well get to know her a little bit more along the way and push the girl in the right direction, i.e. confront Viola as soon as possible. Just as they pulled into the Illyria car park, Paul spotted a lonely figure in the distance of the football field, kicking away at the soccer balls.

He then presumed quietly that it had to be Viola, seeing as no other member on the team had a physique as lean as hers or even had long hair for that matter. Taking a glance at the girl sitting beside him in the passenger seat, Paul knew that Olivia too saw the girl out on the dim field, because she now remained quiet and was gazing blankly out the window, not to mention her right leg was swaying nervously. Paul parked his car and turned off the engine, suppressing a chuckle seeing that the blonde was too distant to notice that the car was now stationary two minutes ago.

Paul then gently caught her attention by tapping her lightly on her shoulder. Startled, Olivia turned to look at him, apparently looking more scared now at the thought of confronting Viola. So Paul then offered the best that he could; a confident friendly smile, telling her something somewhere along the lines of: 'it's now or never', reassured her that it'll go fine and letting her know that there is always the possibilities of other women. His last statement then made Olivia reach over and pinch him at wherever she could reach.

Andrew on the other hand had been jogging around the school's campus for the last 20 minutes. By the time he had reached the soccer stadium, he caught sight of a familiar hairdresser giving encouraging words to another familiar blonde and practically dragging her into the stadium. Andrew's curiosity then got the better of him as he followed them.

Paul was then the first to crack a small grin followed by a quiet chuckle at the timing of coincidence bestowed upon the girls, but Andrew didn't follow suit.

"Listen Paul," he began, "I'm sorry for what happened last month. I wasn't-" Andrew then trailed off unsure of how to continue. After a short pause he tried again, "I didn't mean to hurt you when I-"

This time, Paul was the one who gently cut him off, "Its ok Andrew, I get it."

"You gotta know that was totally new for me – and I was afraid…"

Paul looked away.

"Elsie and I never hooked up," babbled Andrew "…figured I really didn't know anything about girls." Andrew was now looking away as well. Paul then remembered Elsie, the cheerleader and grimaced slightly in the darkness.

"I still miss you…" stated Andrew softly, making Paul snap his head up to make sure he heard correctly.

Andrew now looked back shyly, and before he knew what had happened, Paul took a large stride towards him and hugged him tightly. Andrew gratefully returned the embrace.

"I miss you too." breathed Paul.

Blissful laughter then broke both men slightly from their embrace and as they turned to look at the source of the laughter at the field, they saw that Viola was now swinging Olivia in her arms. Both girls happily content with being in each other's presence.

"Do you want to get out of here?" suggested Paul.

Instead of replying, Andrew gave a smirk and ran off from Paul, teasing the latter to catch up with him. Paul Antonio did, finally glad that his life didn't suck for once.

**--**_END--_

**

* * *

****There you have it folks, the final chapter for 'Stuck'! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long, I actually was stuck at some point with this chapter. Hahaha who would've thought? Pardon the pun. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this very last chapter as with all the previous chapters, I would know, I read each and every one of your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much for reading and I can't thank you all enough for your wonderful support in your reviews.**

**I hope you all have a nice day!**

**Thankful,**

**--F**lexible**F**ish**-- **


End file.
